The Knight of The Mojave
by Shaneman17
Summary: The courier. The man who survived getting shot in the head and buried alive. How he survived, even he doesn't know. The Mojave wasteland threw everything it had at him, yet he lived. Yet when an incident at Big Mountain throws him into a world unlike his own. One thing however is that the courier seems strangely familiar.
1. A Familiar Face

**Before we begin our little journey I would like to say thanks for giving me a shot and reading this. I love fallout it's an awesome game and I love RWBY too. Expect for the Volume 3 finale. WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY! Sorry, I'm done. That's all I'm gonna say for those who still haven't seen it. And one last piece of information.**

 **This isn't your regular 'courier goes to remnant' fan fic story. I've decided to…twist it a little bit. *hehe***

 **Chapter 1: A Familiar Face**

War has always defined man. Throughout history, man has always been its own greatest enemy. Whether it was because of territory, religion, or simply wanting what someone else had, war is always the same. Men, women and children slaughtered and nations built and destroyed. All that changed was the symbol and the weapons.

On October 23, 2077, the world burned in nuclear fire. Armageddon had come and all life had tuned back to what it all started from, dust. Yet, once again, humanity proved stubborn and survived the end of the world. Though many wished they hadn't.

204 years later in one piece of land in what was once called Nevada, a figure lived. For like all wars, there are the monster who call themselves human and more importantly, Heroes. For you see wars had a way of showing the world the worst and best of humanity. The Great War was no different.

…

In a dome shaped facility, a group of brains in floating jars lived. Though they might not seem like it they are some of the most intelligent people throughout history. They saw the world as a toy meant to be played with, yet were held back by only one man.

Out on the facilities balcony, there was a flash of bright blue light. In its place stood a man of slightly above average height. His body was adorned by a sturdy brown duster that went to just above the halfway point of his calves. Extremely durable combat armory protected his chest, shoulders, forearms, and lower legs. The once green armor was now white due to the effects of the process that increased the armors protection even further. His face was covered by a steel grey mask that connected to a similarly white helmet with a small antenna on the side. Its glowing red optics glared at everything that it looked upon. ( **Elite Riot Gear with armor textured white** ) Finally, on the man's left arm was a greyish black gauntlet with a glowing amber screen.

All around, the man was an intimidating sight that struck hope in his allies and fear in those that crossed him. Suddenly the man's hands were a blur. Reaching up to his helmet and undoing the hidden latches that kept the helmet on his head. At the same time he ran towards a large empty container as if his life depended on it. The helmet latches let go with a soft click and he unceremoniously ripped the intimidating head piece off his head and threw it aside. He put his hands on either side of the container and..

"BBBBBBLLLLLRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

..released the contents of his stomach. Well that's something.

After puking up what was once his lunch, he stepped back and sat down and leaned against the trash can. The man raised his hand pushed some lose stands of his blonde hair out of his face. His blue eyes showed unending hatred for what he considered his 'curse'. His slightly tanned skin was healthy and fine except for two scars from the bullets that started his adventures at the base of his hair line. There they were mostly hidden from view.

"Man am I glad I put that trash can there. Stupid teleporting sickness thing." He mumbled to himself. He then walked over to the helmet he cast aside and picked it up. With a press of a button on the gauntlet, the helmet and mask were engulfed in an amber light and then it was gone.

Walking towards the door he stood in front of it, waiting for it to open for him. "Oh don't tell it reset!" he said throwing his hands up into the air. "Uh, fine. Alpha, gamma, omega. Subject name, Jaune Arc." He said with his voice full of annoyance. With that, the doors opened and a cacophony of voices greeted him.

"Welcome back sir."

"Bout time someone could appreciate my music."

"Ooohhh greeeaaat, he's back. You had better have brought me some mugs!"

Ignoring the weirdly entertaining insanity that was the sink, Jaune made his way past on towards another door. In it were the floating brain jar things that could conquer the wastelands if they were given the chance.

"GOOD, THE LOBOTOMITE IS HERE LIKE WE REQUESTED! WHAT TOOK SO LONG!?" the loud voice of Dr. Klein said.

"First off not a lobotomite anymore," Jaune then put his finger in his ear and wiggled it as if that would help his hearing. "and second, I thought you were going to fix your volume control."

"THAT IS UNIMPORTANT! WE ARE IN A SITATION OF THE UTMOST ERGENTCY! IT WOULD SEEM ONE OF ODDESIES INTO SCIENCE AND THE UNKOWN HAS COME BACK TO HAUNT US! IN THE DEPTHS OF THE X-2 TRANSMITTER ANTENNA ARRAY IS A DEVICE THE WAS DESIGNED TO CREATE PATHWAYS TO THE UNEXPLORED!" Klein said, well shouted. "YET OR WORK WAS FOR NAUGHT! NOW AFTER ALL THESE YEARS THE ENERGY HAS GATHERED AND WHEN THE CLIMAX IS REACHED, ALL THE IS SCIENCE SHALL BE ERADICATED! THAT IS WHY YOU MUST DETER THIS CALAMITY!"

Jaune just stood there with a blank face. "Yeah I didn't catch that."

"[^*^$%^ ] [^$*(&$*(] [%$)( Q*)] [(# ^$(&}] [ # *** # ] [!*!*!*!*!*] [**!**]." The brain jar with green tinted bio jell 'said'.

"Ooooohhhhh! You guys made a machine at the antenna array years ago and didn't work. Now it's been getting energy for two centuries and is about to blow up Big Mountain. Thanks 8."

"[**:_)**}"

"Guess I'll be going now." Jaune said as he was turning around to leave.

"DO BECAREFUL. YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF INVALUABLE TO SCIENCE!"

"That's just because you guys don't have hands." He said without turning around.

"THAT IS CORRECT"

With that, the door slid closed behind Jaune.

…

One walk through the remains of a devastated science facility and Jaune was standing outside the X-2 Antenna Array. For a moment, Jaune just stood there, staring up at the full moon and ithe star covered sky. No matter where he was, Jaune would always love to look up at the night sky and its promise of endless possibilities.

 _The moon has always been there for me. Untouched and undisturbed by Armageddon. I made a promise to find a better place for my family to live. Vegas may be better with it being independent and run by a council, but it's still not perfect._ Jaune's armored hands clenched into a fist. _I made a promise to protect my family and an Arc never breaks their promise._ His eyes shown with determination.

With his internal monologue done, Jaune stepped into the array. It look exactly as he remembered it. Looking for a hidden switch of some kind, he eventually found a square piece of wall that was slightly discolored. Pushing the hidden switch, the floor off to his left seemed to slide into its self before revealing steel stairs that lead down deep into the earth. Steeling his nerves, Jaune descend.

He walked down the stairs for nearly four minutes until reaching a large dome shaped room. The walls and ceilings were covered in the hexagon panels unique to the Big Empty. Large computers were scattered across the room. Some broke and lights dark while others beeped and lit up when they were did something. It was the device in the center that really captured Jaune's attention. It was big steel frame, stood on three large supports with a metal platform in the middle. The legs held up some sort of device that glowed brightly with blue energy. ( **teleporter form fallout 4** ) It was at that moment a shrieking siren went off in the room. Rushing over to the terminal that was right next to the device.

Hurriedly typing into the computer a notice came up. "Energy critical. Would you like to release excess teleporter energy? Yes. Yes! YES!" Jaune said out loud. A small beep was his response as he hit the yes button. He relaxed and gave a sigh of relive as the blue light dimmed. His face suddenly lit up with panic as the light gain intensity one more. With a deafening roar, the room was engulfed by the light.

"OH GOD DAMN_!" were the last words Jaune said before he was engulfed by the light. A few seconds passed before the light dimmed again. Everything was left untouched by the light. The only difference however was that Jaune, the courier; the young man who changed the Mojave was gone.

 **So how did you like my little twist on the courier?**

 **Seriously am I the only one who can see similarities between the courier and Jaune? Both learn extremely fast. I mean Jaune after one year for probably one hour of training a night at most, and can kind of hold his own against super powered teens who have been training for YEARS. The courier is a character that learns fighting and survival skills extremely fast. Yes it's a leveling system but it still applies. I think if you throw Jaune in a post apocalyptic wasteland and fight to the death every day, he would be as powerful as the courier.**

 **Also this was inspired while I was reading 'The Bringer Of War'. It's in my favorites.**

 **Anyways, thanks for giving it a read. Thanks and have a good day!**


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Gotta say I'm feeling the love with this fanfic. I know there are plenty of other 'strong Jaune' stories out there, but not like this.**

 **One thing I have noticed about the show is how much air time Jaune gets. Yes team RWBY gets about more than half of the screen time, but that's split between the four of them. The rest is usually given to Jaune or something that affects him. I mean Jaune is the guy that people love for one reason or another.**

 **Anyways I rambled. Let's go.**

 **Chapter 2: Not in Kansas Anymore**

"_IT ALL TO HELL!" I screamed. After the blinding light vanished all I could see was blue. The rush of wind was so intense and the feeling of teleportation only made me want to throw up again. Good thing there isn't anything left to come up.

My mind was spinning and it just wouldn't stop, it kept spinning and spinning and spin…. Oh, I actually AM spinning. And the wind is because I'm falling. Huh….WAIT WHAT?!

Now that I knew what was happening I took a closer look at the blue expanse rushing towards me. It was definitely the most beautiful body of water I had ever seen. I would have looked at it some more, if I wasn't currently falling fast enough it would be like hitting concrete.

Forcing myself to calm down, I raised my left wrist and brought my pip boy close to my face. With difficulty I managed to scroll to the apparel and found what I was looking for. I was suddenly engulfed in light once more.

Suddenly, I could barely feel the wind anymore. When I could see again, I saw that the water was closing in fast. Straightening myself I landed feet first in the water. The impact made my bones vibrate, which is pretty hard to do now. All I could see was the deep blue of the water.

Turning on the helmet lights I looked down at myself. The familiar black metal of the Remnant Power Armor ( **See what I did there?** ) and knowing the matching helmet was covering my head. _No danger right now so calm down Jaune,_ I thought to myself. I knew I could stay like that a bit longer and get my thoughts together.

 _First off, what happened? Where am I and how to I get back to the think tank? I remember the notice saying the thing was a teleporter, the feeling of wanting to puke my guts out certainly confirms that. So where exactly am I?_

Steeling my nerves, the screen showing that my armors systems had hooked up my pip boy I brought up the map. Aaaannnddd it was blank. " _Error: No RobCo Satellites Detected. GPS Disabled"_ told me everything I need to know. I was royally screwed.

Changing the screen back to apparel, I simultaneously atomized the power amour while reatomizing the stealth suit mark III and rebreather onto my body. With the weight gone and the waterproof suit helping my swim, I made my way to the surface. I was blinded by yet ANOTHER bright light, until my vision adjusted I noticed it was the morning sun. Its warm rays a familiar sensation and giving me some peace.

Coming up I could only see the endless expanse of the beautiful blue water. Considering my Geiger counter wasn't going off and the slight itch of radiation wasn't there, I could only assume it was clean water. Salted and not good to drink but still clean. Which begs the question, how was that possible!?

Shoving those questions aside for now, I turned around to look for anything to go to. What greeted me was a tall cliff face with weathered rocks and edges that would make perfect hand holds. After a quick swim, I made my way to the base of the seaside cliff. It was extremely tall, but not the most difficult climb I've made. I had plenty of experience climbing up sharp hills and mountains. Sure, it probably would have spent less time going around them with all the time it took, but like hell I would be defeated by stupid oversized rocks! ( **You know what I'm talking about.** )

After a good 20 to 30 minutes of rock climbing, I was just about to reach the top. "Stupid goddamn cliffs with their stupid rocks and everything!" I yelled, not really caring who heard me. It was mostly just out of habit, if anything. For some reason this climb was way easier than it should have been. When I put my hand on top to pull myself up, I stopped dead. Whatever I had put my hand on was soft. Not like pillow soft or something like that. It was like there was something between my hand and the ground, and it kind of felt stringy. Pulling myself up over the edge if found out what it was.

It was grass. Thick, green, uncut and healthy grass. Something that should no longer exist. Yet here it was. Slowly my head drifted upwards, trying to take in everything around me. That's when I saw the trees. The brown bark, lush leaves and gave off a scent that was nice and fresh. The plants in Higgs Village can suck it.

"Ok, this all makes sense all of a sudden. I'm dead, now I'm in heaven." That was the only logical answer. Although considering all the killing I did, I thought it would be the boiler room, not the pent house. Then again they were all killers themselves and tried to kill me. Even that gang of grandmas. Well if this is paradise then who am I to question why I'm here.

My face suddenly fell one a random and stupid thought occurred to me. "Damn it! I died a virgin! Oh well." My attitude suddenly did a 180.

With another push of a button, I was wearing my custom riot gear again. Now it was time to do something I've always loved. Explore

…

Well I can safely say that heaven is beautiful. The birds were singing their little songs and animals were scurrying in the trees. I wondered if I would ever see any angels. Deciding that the atmosphere was a bit to quiet and began to sing some of the song I heard from Mr. New Vegas.

All the while I thought about my situation. I don't think I was right about the whole going to heaven thing. I was kind of hungry and back when I got here, my 'curse' made itself known. In paradise you would think stuff like that wouldn't bother you anymore. Then was the fact that my pipboy worked and had all my stuff. You know the violent KILLING MACHINES . Why the hell would those be allowed here?

"~I got spurs, that jingle jangle jing_"

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Whirling around to the source of the sound, my eyes landed on a large bush. More specifically, the glowing red eyes that were boring into me. _Ok, glowing red eyes. That is NEVER a good sign._

Stepping out of the bushes was what looked like a deathclaw rip off. The thing was about three feet taller than me, was covered with black fur and white armor pieces that looked like bone. Even the coyote like face had one and if I do say so looked like something an artist might make. Over all a very scary weird werewolf. Too bad the Mojave had worse.

With surprising speed, the werewolf look alike ran forward. It pulled it arm back in an obvious attempt to rip me apart. With a single step to the left I dodged the clumsy strike. Taking the opportunity to grab its limb, I pulled using my both slightly mutated and artificially enhanced muscles to swing it around and throw it back the way it came. Again the strange part was it seemed lighter than it should have been.

With a thud, the monster hit a nearby tree. It got back up, if very slowly. It bone white mask cracked and caved in.

"You know I thought I was in heaven. Then you go and prove me wrong. A monster like you wouldn't be there." I was honestly more annoyed than sad. So if not heaven where am I really?

"You know what big guy? I'm kind of hungry so how about this? You die; I eat you and hope you're not poisonous. That sound good?" a fake smile was plastered onto my face.

The things only response was to give another growl and charge me again, except much slower. Not even pausing, I tapped a button on the pipboy to give me one of my valued weapons.

Amber light appeared in my hands and was then replaced by a simple longsword. The grip was leather stained blue, a golden cross guard. The blade it's self looked like flawless steel. When I first got it, it was nothing more than the grip and guard and was more of a good luck charm given to me by my dad when I left. Apparently my great great grandfather had used it to save his family years ago. The blade eventually broke but we still kept it as a family heirloom.

That all changed when I met the legion. They were experts in close quarters combat. So I was forced to learn that as well. Then when I started helping the Think Tank I was able to get them to make the sword anew. The blade was an alloy made by mixing Adamantium and Saturnite. The blade became a symbol of hope for the people of the Mojave. Yet the legion learned to fear it. The legend of my blade frightened the legion as much as the stories of the burned man did. They even named my blade for me. Crocea Mors .Arcade told me it means Yellow Death. Fitting, really.

The beast ran at me while its glowing red eye stared at me with the most absolute hatred I had ever seen. Too bad that wouldn't change the outcome. Thrusting my blade forward, I let the monsters own momentum impale its self on the neigh unbreakable blade. The best sluggishly turned its head to look me in the eyes. It made another pitiful attempt to swing at me. I used my other hand to catch it strike with ease.

"I have to say, you're determined. Most animals would have given up by now." I said actually impressed by its drive to kill me. "If it's any consolation, you could have maybe killed me when I first started fighting. Now however, you never even stood a chance."I said glaring at my attempted killer. With my hand holding Crocea Mors, I pressed a hidden switch.

The sword had gotten more than just a new blade when I recreated it. I had stumbled across some old blue prints for a sword that apparently used to belong to a Chinese general from before the Great War. Apparently the government sent it to reverse engineer it for some reason and the scientists did what they were told. Don't know what happened to the original sword though.

My blade was suddenly covered by yellow electricity that gave the blade its name. The black monster howled in agony as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through its body. The familiar smell of burning flesh filled my nose. Its thrashing only helped to hasten the end. With one final twitch, the wolf thing fell backwards and off my blade. Its metal still coursed with the deadly arcs of electricity. Another push of a button and the sword was gone.

Yet something strange happened. The body of whatever that thing was began to dissolve into black smoke. In a matter of seconds the entire corpse was gone.

My fists clenched. My left eye began to twitch. I felt my whole body trembled in anger.

"OH COME ON! IT DID THAT JUST TO SPITE ME! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT!"

…

It was sunset by the time I got the fire started. My pipboy was play one of the songs I recorded while I was in Vegas. I sulked for a few hours before realizing I still had plenty of deathclaw meat in my inventory. It's not the most delicious thing out there but it gives you a sense of accomplishment. It was the meat from an apex predator and you had to be pretty tough to get it. I quickly cooked it and had myself a fairly relaxing dinner.

After that I decided to pull myself up into a tree. After setting up some bottle cap mines around of course. Getting into a comfortable position, I settled down to go to sleep.

 _Well that was a day. Definitely not the worst though. Night time is a familiar comfort. The sound of the wind, the serene silence, the beautiful moo…. The fuck!_

The once untouched moon that hung in the sky was…broken. Its shards hung in the night sky almost in a mockery of what it once was. Then I noticed something else. The stars were different. There was no Orion, Leo or cancer. No little dipper. No big dipper. No Ursa Major or Ursa Minor. Those weren't my stars.

 _Where the hell am I!?_

…

 **That's chapter two people and I just wanna say thanks. How do you like my origins for Crocea Mors? This fan fic starts a few months before Torchwick runs into Ruby. Also to answer a question, there is only one Jaune. He will have more than just the sword. Any good strategist would know to try to be prepared for anything. So that is what Jaune will have. A gun for most anything, but that doesn't mean a fight won't be tough.**

 **Bye people! See you soon!**


	3. Bandits and Bars and Mansions Oh My!

**Hello again! Just to let you guys and gals know is that I will be following the story cannon….mostly.**

 **You can skip this part if you want but I have a theory. Pyrrha isn't really gone! Well…she is…but not forever! She may be dead but what RoosterTeeth has done is introduced magic to their little creation. That is a door they can't close now that they've opened it. Magic as in something to bring someone back to life. I'll even guess that becomes a story arc. Jaune doing everything in his power to bring her back. But hey that's just a theory…a Fan Theory! Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 3: Bandits and Bars and Mansions. Oh My!**

" _Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!" A little voice cried out. Looking over I saw my little sister, Penelope running over. Her messy blonde hair billowing behind her and wearing some pink pajamas._

" _Hey little lady! What are you doing up so late?" I asked._

 _She looked up at me with those pale blue eyes. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see what you were doing!" Her mouth formed a bright happy smile._

" _I'm just here watching the stars." It was true. I would often come up the Lucky 38's cocktail lounge, pull up a chair and kick up my feet to look out at the night sky. Especially when I had a nightmare. Most were just reliving gruesome memories._

" _Jaune, are we going to live here from now on?" her voice soft and almost inaudible. I knew what she was thinking. I had gotten my family to move into the presidential suite after I helped New Vegas become independent. After that, I helped establish the council of the Mojave factions and actually got them all to work together. Once the NCR and Caesar's Legion were kicked out, it was surprisingly easy. The King was a huge help. In a way he is sort of the ruler of the Mojave. The guy was the perfect combination of strong willed, good hearted, charismatic and idealistic._

 _Still, I knew my family didn't exactly love Vegas. It still lived up to the title 'sin city'._

 _Reaching over I ruffled Penelope's hair. "Not forever. Just until I can find someplace better, and I will. I promise._

 _I promise I promise I promise I promise I promise I promise I promise I promise I promise I promise I promise…_

…

Opening my eyes I was once again greeted by this world's sun. The dream was one of the last times I talked to my family before the Think Tank called me. It had been a week since my arrival and I can honestly say, I'm bored.

The scenery was beautiful and all but nothing happened. How the hell could I miss being in mortal danger! Sure, I ran into a few more of those wolf things, but they were smaller than and nowhere near as tough as the first one. Not even my Grognak the Barbarian comics could relive me of the dullness and my music can only go so far.

Maybe I could do something fun when I found civilization. I had found a dirt road three days ago and it was pretty obvious that it was made by something smart enough to make roads. What the species looks like is up for debate.

After packing up my makeshift campsite, I continued my walk down the dirt road. The only thing to occupy my thought was figuring out how to get back. Well I'm no genius, so that kind of only leaves me the option of waiting for the brains to figure out what to do.

Looking around at the trees I could only wonder if this is what earth really used to look like. I mean I know the Mojave was a desert before the bombs but still. The only place with abundance of plants was Zion and vault 22. Then again vault 22 was a killer-plant infested hell that turned its people into plant zombie things. Not much of a comparison.

Then there are other things that I know is different about this world. The shattered moon is the most obvious. However there was one other major thing, the gravity.

I noticed it after my fight with the wolf beast, how I was able to throw the thing with relative ease. I'm not master of physics or anything, but I do know that gravity affects the weight of everything. That explains why my climb up the cliff was easier. Just to confirm it I look at my pipboy's inventory. Usually the thing was a few pounds short of maximum capacity, yet now it dramatically dropped. Gravity may affect the weight of something, but it doesn't decrease the power behind it. I even tested it out by jumping. Usually I would jump a good three feet, now however I could jump a good ten feet in the air. Man that could have been useful in the Mojave.

However I was quickly brought out of my musing by the sound of thunder. Looking up I saw that the weather had drastically shifted. It looked like Mother Nature had suddenly decided to unleash her wrath. The strange part was the storm seemed to be focused a ways down the road. Straining my hearing, I could make out the sounds of what I could only assume to be gun fire.

 _Well I was bored. To take a look and see what's going on._

Reatomizing my helmet and the pistol A Light Shining in the Darkness, or ALSD for short, I made my way the center of the storm.

…

 **Cinder**

I almost wanted to laugh. It was happening. This Fall Maiden was skilled, but she could never really use her powers to their fullest. I plan on using them for things she could have never imagined.

Mercury and Emerald moved to either side of her and holding her by the arms. I pulled out the glove and put it on. It may have taken great effort to acquire it, but it was worth the hardship. Holding my gloved hand up to her face, I could feel the beetle emerge from the fabric.

Her eye's widened in fear. "Please, No!" What was her name again? Amber I believe, how fitting.

The insect spat out its black tendrils and the girl could only scream in what is no doubt pure agony. That's when I felt it. The heat, the power all flowing into me, it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt! I don't know how, but I knew my eye was shine with its power!

 _Yes! Nothing will stop me! The queen will conquer all-_

*click*

"I would stop that if I were you." A muffeled voice said from behind me.

Turning my head I saw what could be described as an armored phantom. Its glowing red eyes boring into me and a silver hand gun an inch from my head, except it was different from other weapons I've seen. It was rather simple, but it had the unmistakable gleam of a weapon that was designed for nothing more than to kill. Another strange thing was I could not sense any dust in it, yet the way he held it said that it could still fire.

 _No matter he shall be the first to taste my new power._

That's when the flash of a blade caught my attention.

…

 **Jaune**

Well, their human-ish. Except for the two minions hair colors and the sexy ladies' glowing eyes, they look like regular humans. I wonder if the planet had something to do with that. Wait where was I? Oh right, holding a gun to the main bandits head. Whatever she was doing to the brown haired girl wasn't good based on the screaming.

Suddenly a blur passed between the girl and the bandit's hand. We were all pushed backwards and before I could re-aim, I noticed a metal foot coming at my face.

Acting quickly, I rolled to the side and allowed whatever it was to safely pass over my head. It landed a ways from me and suddenly turned back to me. _Oh look, he's got robo legs._ Metal prosthetics were on display by what were now charred pants. Before the grey haired guy could do anything, an ear splitting crack filled the air.

He fell back wards with a scream and holding his right shoulder. The only thing I could do was feel disappointed at myself. _Ugh, I was aiming for his head! That what you get when you rush a shot._ That's when I saw the green haired bandit run over to her fallen friend and also when I noticed a swirling red and black things under my feet. Jumping off to the side, I was able to dodge A PILLAR OF FUCKING FIRE! Where did that even come from!?

Looking back up, I noticed something important. The bandits were all gone. It was as if they simply disappeared. Still not as impressive as the mysterious stranger guy who seemed to follow me around for some reason. With a sigh I holstered ALSD and turned around.

Only to find a large sword pointed at my face. ( **Phrasing!?** )

The man holding the sword had red eyes and looked like the picture of a scruffy drunk. I could smell the alcohol through my masks filter. He had on a white and grey coat/shirt thing with black pants and a tattered red cloak hanging from his shoulder. In his other arm, he cradled the battered and unconscious girl the bandits attacked.

Thinking quickly, I said the only logical thing an alien would say when meeting a planets people for the first time "Uh…I come in peace?" There we go, best ambassador from earth ever! Wait does he even know what I'm saying?

"Alright," he said lowering the sword, "why are you here?" Hey, they do speak English! Wait that's kind of weird, this is another planet. Huh, something for another time I guess.

"Well the storm was acting weird and I heard gunshots so I came to take a look and see what was happening. I saw the bandits and decided to help her." I said motioning my hand towards the girl in his arms. "Then you showed up and here we are."

With that he seemed to look content and put his blade in some holster on his back. "Well thanks for butting in and trying to help, but I need to get Amber to a friend of mine." He then pulled the girl into a bridal position and got ready to run.

"Wait," I called out "could you tell me where the nearest settlement is? I'm kinda lost."

"Bout half a day's walk down the road is a tavern, plenty of people coming and going so you should be good. Take care buddy." With that he took off in the opposite direction run faster than should be possible.

Looking back to where he pointed, I took a step forward, only to hear a soft click of my armored boot hitting something. Looking down I noticed a small black device at my feet. Reaching down I noticed some drops of blood. Guess dropped it when he was shot. His loss, my gain.

After fiddling with it for a while, I pressed a button and it suddenly expanded into a sort of glass tablet. Then the glass lit up with a number pad and a box for a passcode. _Great, awesome minicomputer and it's locked! Why can't anything ever be easy? Well, when in doubt, guess!_

Typing in my first guess the screen disappeared and brought up some icons. _Who the hell makes their password 1234! Idiot._ Shaking my head I clicked on an icon labeled dustnet. If my hunch is right, then it's basically this world's version of the internet. The Think Tank had a bunch of information in its archives and talked about how people always used the internet back before the bombs. That is until the governments of the world didn't want their people 'to fill their heads with Communist propaganda' and took down everything. Yeah, that must have been utter bullshit.

 _Anyways, time to finally get some answers,_ I thought as I walked down the road and typing away at my new device

…

 **Cinder**

After makeing sure we were far away from the Hunter and the masked man, we stopped running. "Oh son of a bitch!" I heard Mercury screamed before collapsing on the ground and holding his injured shoulder.

"You fool," I said walking over to him, "you let him injure you. Why exactly did you not bring up your aura?" is said in a calm voice. However, you would have to be deaf to not hear the venom hidden in the question tone.

He looked back up at me. "I did. Whatever the bastard hit me with went right through it. Hell! I didn't even see the bullet leave the barrel!" He said removing his hand and showing a hole through the muscle and skin of his shoulder. It would leave a scar but he would recover. He had better; the only thing to be done with a useless pawn is to be disposed of.

"Damn it where's my scroll!" He said patting his pockets and seeming to panic when he couldn't find it. "Oh come on! That was the only way into my dad's account!"

I was truly tempted to burn the oaf into nothing but a pile of ash.

"Cinder," Emerald said from behind me, "what do we do now?"

"It's simple." I said summoning a flame in my hand "We stick to the plan. Now, we go tame the beasts."

...

 **Jaune**

Well, now I know the worlds name is Remnant, not a bad name. It turns out you can learn a lot just by randomly looking stuff up and looking up terms that you don't know.

Like how I learned that those monsters I fought were called Grimm, Beowolfs to be exact. Apparently they've been around as long as the people on Remnant. Apparently the things are attracted to negative emotions and seem to exist only to kill humans. And apparently people fight them using Dust. Thought it was weird at first, except that's what they call a crystal that has elemental affects. They sometimes call it "Natures wrath", which sounds AWESOME. They apparently use it for everything. From weapons, to power sources, to even tooth paste. It's basically a 'jack of all trades but master of none'. It used for everything, but doesn't have the same potency of solar or nuclear energy from Earth. Then again, Earth turned into a wasteland so there's that.

Then there are the people. Apparently the color spectrum for hair and eye color is huge here. Then there are the other inhabitants. The Faunus, which are basically animal people. They are this world's equivalent of ghouls. For what ever reason they are discriminated against and treated as less than human by some people, specifically the Schnee Dust Corporation. That in turn put hate in some of the Faunus and they formed the White Fang. Once peaceful protesters seeking equality turned violent extremists. Since that, Faunus treatment got better but the hate for them only grew, hidden in people's hearts. Funny, the white fang wanted to show the world they're not just some rabid animals, yet that's exactly what they've become.

Finally, there are the Huntsmen and Huntresses. People who dedicate their lives to fighting the Grimm and crime in general. Trained since they were kids, they go to academies to learn how to do it properly. Sounds too much like the legion for me, yet it's stressed that it's all done voluntarily. Hell they get payed to be heroes.

Oh, they basically all have SUPERPOWERS! Apparently, they all have an Aura which is the "manifestation of one's soul." What the hell does that mean!? But basically whatever it does makes them super human and can sometimes give them awesome powers. These guys are kind of literal super heroes. Apparently the schools are in each kingdom and if the GPS is right, I'm in the kingdom of Vale, East of the city of Vale, weird name.

Anyways I had found all that out while I was walking towards the tavern the guy told me about, all the while hoping the girl would be alright. She looked pretty bad and it didn't look like the kind of thing a stimpack could fix. Whatever those bandits did to her wasn't pretty, not the worst thing I've seen but still sounded painful. The sky was getting dark and I could just make out some lights from up ahead.

The place was nice. Sealed roof, strong walls, and a little tower on top that no doubt had a lookout. Whether or not they were awake was debatable. Over all a nice place to rest while knowing people are looking out for you.

I was about to open the door before realizing something. I probably looked like a killer or some violent mercenary with all my gear on. Hoping to not cause an incident, I reatomized my light brown duster with no sleeves over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Putting those on with a flash of light and atomizing my riot gear. The duster once had a crude painting of the old world's flag, but I was able to wash it off. That was never my symbol to follow.

Walking in, I noticed how clean everyone was. They may have been dirty but they weren't covered in the grease, dried blood and dirt stained clothes I was used to. That just goes to show how different things are here. The place was lit with some wooden chandeliers with light bulbs casting a warm glow over its patrons with a few candles to light up the dark corners. Walking over to the bar and getting the bartenders attention. I quickly put on a scowl that made me look older than I actually was, something my dad taught me. In a world where there's a drinking age, I knew it would come in handy.

Ordering a shot of whiskey, I just sat there drinking in the pleasant atmosphere. Hearing someone sit next to me, I look over to see who. The man must have been a good foot taller than me with bulging muscles barely contained in his shirt with a thick orange beard and head full of the same hair. Which is why the fluffy orange rabbit ears almost made me laugh. "Hey Jimmy, how you doing?" the brown haired bar tender asked the man. "Not bad, just transporting some dust to a few of the settlements around here. Passed by the old Arc manor a ways back. Too bad the place is rundown."

Hearing hat last part made me gag a little. Turning to Jimmy I asked him about it. "What do you mean Arc Manor?" Turning to me I saw he had dark green eyes and a nose that's been broken a few times. "That's right, young folk never seem to know there history. The Arcs were an old family and were well known for their heroes. The last one was a huge help in the Great War." I had to remind myself that there Great War was different from mine. I think it had something to do with art, I don't know. "The last one died 'bout 50 years ago and left behind a mansion. With no family left and it being out beyond the safety of the cities, no one bothered to move into it. Just been sitting there a mile or so down the road."

The whole having the same name thing is weird, but it could be useful. A little lie about being a distant relative of this worlds Arcs shouldn't hurt anything. Standing up I clapped the burly man on the shoulder. "Thanks for the info, think Il take a look at it sometime."

With that I hurried out of the tavern, hoping to be long gone before the bar tender realized I didn't pay for my drink.

…

 _I got to say, it's not bad._

It was fully dark and I was standing outside the Arc mansion. It was a fairly good looking mansion that would have felt right at home in the south in the old world. The white walls were still in good condition with the exception of faded and chipped paint and the shingles were still all there. The rails on top of the roof looked pretty rusty though and the lamps on stone pedestals were all damaged in varying degrees. ( **Basically Calvert Mansion from fallout 3, only not as creepy** )

Walking into the to the mansion I could tell the place was once well taken care of. There were even a few paintings of the Arcs, surprisingly enough they all had blonde hair. Faking being related just got a lot easier. Most of the painting showed their ancestors in heroic poses with awesome looking old armor. _I always wanted to be a hero, to bad no one told be you spill blood to become one._

Deciding to look around the place a little more before going to bed, I walked over to a large marble fireplace. In the center was what I could only guess as the family crest. Its double arcs proudly on display for all who enter.

Going over to look at the fire place and ran my fingers over the symbol. _Nice and smooth with a cool fe…what's that?_ On top of the crest felt like what I would say is a hidden button. _Old rundown building with secrets to hide, feels like home._ Pushing the button, I stepped back to see what would happen.

Suddenly a series of clicks vibrated from below me. Ever action sent vibrations up my legs. Then with a loud screech, I realized whatever mechanism was working just broke.

"Well that's disappointIIIIINNNNGGG!" the floor boards below me gave way and I fell into the darkness. After falling for a few seconds, my body impacted the hard stone floor. "Ow."

Opening my eyes the first thing I saw was the large hole about twenty five feet above me. Unfortunately the next thing I saw was a large floor board connected to some loose stone work fall down….and towards my face.

 _This, is gonna hu__

*THUNK*

With that, I was sent into the dark void of unconsciousness.

…

 **And that a wrap people!**

 **How do you like it so far? Being there for Cinder's power grab, learning about the world, and finding other people with the last name Arc. No they are not related at all.**

 **I decided to go The Bringer of War route and make our guns more powerful than the ones on Remnant. I mean, you can see the shots coming in the show so they are sub sonic and therefore not as powerful. They make that up with their elemental effects though.**

 **And about the gravity thing, I did that to kind of make sense about things. Sure Aura makes people super human, but that doesn't explain the whole catapult at initiation, why thrown things go farther, or Ruby's scythe. Even with increased fit 15 year old strength, you would still have some trouble. So I'm saying it's the gravity.**

 **One last thing. If you want your favorite New Vegas weapon in here, tell me what and why I should put it in.**

 **And with that I must say** **Au Revoir for now!**


	4. Arc of the Covenant

**I just want to thank you all and for reading and hope you enjoy!**

 **Also to Login to postNO: I planned putting the anti-material rifle in from the start. It's my personal favorite. Have you ever been dressed in elite riot gear, with the rifle and had a deathclaw charge at you only to send it flying off a cliff with a cinematic shot courtesy of VATS. Yes the happened and it was just as awesome as it sounds.**

 **Just to let you guys know I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Arc of the Covenant**

 _The hill was almost covered in blood and body parts, both NCR and Legion. And there I stood bruised and battered._

 _My helmet and mask were missing, a cut above my let eye was bleeding and make it hard to see, and my left arm was dislocated. Numerous cuts and scratches adorned my body, yet I didn't care. Walking over to an armored man on his knees I decided to get a better look at him._

 _He was massive, wore the bronze looking armor still held strong, and his helmet still more the look of rage. However, his heavy breathing and posture told me everything I needed to know. He was defeated. Underneath that armor was a broken and dying body._

 _Those deep dark eye sockets glared up at me. "So it seems a pathetic child shall be my end. No matter the Legion shall still live and we will conquer all that is before us." That gravelly voice of his said._

" _No it won't. What I can never understand is why the legion and the NCR can't see why you will both fail. You both tried to raise empires from the history books. They were both destroyed. They both failed, and so has the legion."_

 _That seemed to anger the Monster of the East, and with a roar of absolute anger, he grasped his large blade and swung. I was faster._

 _With a swipe of Crocea Mors, the Legates armored head fell off his massive body._

 _Looking around, I could faintly make out a group of rangers through the smoke. It looked like they were escorting someone._

 _I started my way back down towards the gate, smirking ever so slightly. "It's about time the great general was introduced to Yes Man."_

...

The first thought to go through my head was _why am I sleeping on a stone floor?_ My second thought was _why does it feel like I got sucker punched by a super mutant?_ Opening my eyes, I could make out a large bright hole that was highlighted by morning light. Suddenly I remembered where I was and what happened.

"Stupid old house." Sitting up, I heard a few cracks from my where my spine once was. _I didn't even know that could pop._ I took a look around me only to find the room bathed in darkness.

"And let there be light." I said turning on the pipboy light. I was greeted with a sight of red brick walls and a hall way that seemed to go on forever. Having no other way of getting out, I decided to try my luck and follow the dark ominous hallway. What's wort that could happen?

…

I hate my life.

I had just walked over a bridge that was almost impossible to see AND it was over what looked like a bottomless pit. Before that was a saw trap, some stepping stone puzzle, Ceiling with spikes that tries to crush you and out ran a GIANT BOULDER! HOW THE HELL IS THIS STUFF UNDER THE HOUSE!

Feeling rather frustrated with my situation, my mood slightly improved when I came to a large, but rusty iron door. On was what looked like a puzzle where you slide the squares around to form some puzzle. Off on its right hand. Above it was what looked like a poem chiseled into the stone.

"For the door to open one must find, the strength of heart to be kind. For the heroes life is full of strife and only through blah blah blah blah." One button and amber light later and a beautiful pistol was in my hand.

The pistol was made of a black steel with golden accents. The wooden grip had a golden two headed bear on it and the words "Against All Tyrants" engraved on the barrel. The ranger sequoia was a gift from Chief Hanlon right before he and the ranger's left. I always liked him and he always knew the NCR would only hurt the Mojave.

Without a second glance at the poem I aim it at the spot just above the handle where I thought the locking mechanism was, I pulled the trigger. Unlike the military grade doors or the petrified wooden doors that were as hard as stone, the armor-piercing bullet tore through the aged metal like it was nothing.

With a few clangs and aloud thunk, the door swung open. _Kinda feel bad since whoever made this thing put a lot of effort into making it. Then again they did just make my life hell just now, so screw them!_ Walking into the next room, I was getting my self-prepared for whatever lay beyond.

I wasn't.

Walking into the room, the place seemed to sense me and came alive. The walls were the same red brick that I became used to; however there was marble stands all around. Crystals light up the darkness in a warm yellow glow and cast the stands in a bright spotlight. However, it was what was on the stands that truly captured my attention.

The first thing I saw was a small statue of a women giving birth. Disgusting, but did I mention the thing was made of GOLD! The room must have been the treasure room because everything looked like a priceless artifact! There were a few shiny stones that looked like amber, a golden cross decorated with gems, an old and oddly simple clay cup that seemed to glow on the inside and the solid gold box with two angels on top! Although the weird looking crystal skull seemed stupid somehow. And there was more but I just couldn't take it all in.

My head was spinning. All this was just sitting here underneath this house and no one had any clue! This was more gold here than in the Sierra Madre! I needed to find someplace to sit and think.

At the end of the hall of treasures was a rather simple but comfortable looking chair. The only problem was the skeleton that currently occupied it.

Its clothes were in tatter and its leather jacket seemed to have been put through every situation imaginable if the rips and stains were anything to go by. It did however have a nice brown fedora. It kind of reminded me of the one I found on the skeleton in the fridge back in the Mojave. On the floor by it side was a paper which was obviously a letter since it was covered in fine cursive words.

Deciding to pick it up I read what I'm guessing was this man's final words.

 _To whoever finds this,_

 _I have to say congratulations. It takes a lot to get past all the traps and proves that you must be man of great knowledge and wisdom to get past the puzzle door._

 _That is why this land and all that it has now belongs to you. There are no more Arcs left in this world and I am all that remains. My idiot of a son went and became a hero in The Great War. That's great, but the kid also went and got himself married to a women who couldn't have children. Now I love the girl, she's a great women, but now the Arc lineage is going to come to an end._

 _All the treasure here, it's either too dangerous or too powerful for regular people to have. And here's hoping you're a good person, you may wield the pride of the Arc family. It will also serve as the documentation to officially own the estate. Take it to the First Bank of Vale, hopefully whoever is in charge will still have my old will. You can find the damn thing hanging on the door leading back up._

 _Good luck_

 _Signed, Indiana Jonas Arc_

I blinked a couple more times before coherent thought came back to me. All this stuff is now mine….."AWESOME!" I know it's stupid but I couldn't help but do a little victory dance.

After about ten minutes of dancing I was able to calm myself. Getting my priorities straight I decided to look for the exit. It really wasn't that hard to find. Off to the side was a simple iron gate. It didn't even look like it was locked. It was the object hanging in the middle.

It wasn't what I was expecting. It was a white shield. It looked like something a knight would have used. It had gold trim at the top and in the center, proudly on display was the gold double arcs of the families crest. One weird thing I found was how well of a condition it was in.

No rust, scratches, dents or anything that shows what it had gone through. Picking it up I was surprised that it was made from extremlystrong metal, which mean the thing wasn't just a fancy piece of equipment to hang above the fireplace. I saw a single hand hold but nothing else to keep the thing on my arm.

Suddenly, the shield moved by itself and somehow attached itself to my pipboy. After letting out a rather embarrassing 'eep', I tried to pull the thing off but to no success. Then I noticed a hidden button on the handle where my left hand rested. It was hidden well enough that you couldn't press it by accident.

With the push of the button, the shield seemed to collapse into itself. When it was just a slim bar, it detached from my pipboy and hit the ground with a loud *clang*!

 _Ok, what the hell?!_

Reaching down I picked up what was once a shield. It still weighed the same, yet it more compact and seemed to have a hole on the top. I had seen enough of these when fighting the Legion o know that it had turned itself into a sheath.

 _A duel sheath shield, that's just cool! And apparently it's magnetized to stay on the users arm while in shield mode, not bad at all. Too bad I can't….Wait a minute._

Reatomizing Crocea Mors, I held the blade up to the sheath and compared their dimension. _They look about the right size._ Not wasting anymore time, I slid in the blade without any problems. _Huh, fits like a glove._

Putting the sword and shield into my pipboy, I pushed open the gate and walked up a series of stone steps. It came to a sudden stop when a wall of brown wood blocked my path. With a shove, the wall swung outwards like a door. Walking into the next room, I was greeted with the smell of old paper and leather bound books.

It was a rather large library and the entrance to the treasure room was hidden behind a book case. When it swung back into place, the green book on the end shifted and no doubt relocked it. Looking around the place, it seemed to be very much intact, except for the dust covering everything that is. My older sister Alexis would have loved this place.

Sitting down in a somewhat old, yet nowhere near as old as I'm used to, chair to relax. The mansion wasn't a bad place to wait for the brains to figure out how to get me back. Although I would have to legally own this place so people don't try to arrest me for squatting. Man that would be stupid.

 _Alright Jaune, just sit back for a few days and explore the place. Then it's off to Vale we go._

…

About two weeks later, I was just coming over a hill and wanted to take a quick breather.

The Arc mansion didn't have any other secrets that I could find, except for a stash of old porn magazines under a bed. Things would have been worth a small fortune back home. Also deciding to not take any chances of another person poking around while I was gone, I set a few traps.

Unlike other assholes in the wastelands that seemed to set deadly traps for the fun of it, mine were non-lethal. A rigged shot gun with a blank instead of a real round, some flash-bang bouquets, and several weak bear traps with rounded off points. All were bark and no bite and could scare off most anyone trying to get in. It wouldn't have stopped me though, us Arcs tend to be very stubborn people.

After a quick water brake, the people here don't know how lucky they are to have good water; I got back on the road. I was still wearing the plain duster with white shirt. It was comfortable for traveling and I hadn't needed my armor yet. I was listening to Aint That a Kick in the Head, one of my personal favorites.

That's when I saw it.

A walled in city. No not a city, a sprawling metropolis. Larger than any and all settlements back home that dared call it's self a city. Buildings for a far as the eye can see. It was something that hadn't been seen on Earth since before the Great War. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

For some reason my eyes got really blurry and my cheeks felt wet. Quickly wiping the tears from my face, I couldn't help but smile.

 _Watch out Vale, Jaune Arc is here and he has one more road to walk._

I started walking towards the city, towards another adventure. The wind was blowing my duster and Dean Martin singing on the breeze.

 _~She's telling me we'll be wed  
She's picked out a king size bed  
I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick  
Tell me quick, oh, ain't love a kick?  
Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the heeeeeaaaadd?~_

…

 **I told you I had fun writing this. :) So he finally gets to vale, about time right?**

 **I gave Jaune his shield, and I will use that as a plot device. Jaune has never used a shield before and won't know how to properly use it. I wonder who would be willing to teach him, hmm?**

 **Also I still would like weapon ideas. I have a few that I've chosen from when first started writing this, however I would like to include your guy's favorites if I can. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Shaneman17, signing off!**


	5. The Old World

**Hello again!**

 **I'm glad to see that my idea with Remnant having lower gravity is going over so well! I want to explain a few things and then respond to a few reviews.**

 **First off is Jaune's weapons. Guns are all faster and more powerful because of all the force that is put into one tiny little spot. To me Aura kind of acts like water in a way. When yang got punched by the Paladin, the force was spread out equally and acted similar to f you slapped water. Earth's bullets however focus their energy and power into one point and pushes their way through the aura. It doesn't shatter the person's aura, it just finds a way through it, and so if the bullet was stopped by armor the person would still be in the green. Then comes energy weapons. They are based off of energy and heat, so it would act like dust. Plasma is meant to burn, yet Weiss was able to take a blast of lava and remain relatively uninjured. Melee weapons would act on the same principle of Remnant's, only not as complicated.**

 _ **Grenadier 658244**_ **\- My favorite would have to The Last Crusade. Also** _ **please**_ **tell me when you're gonna write your WW2 x RWBY story. That sounds awesome!**

 _ **Wizzrobe**_ **\- I already said this, but you may have missed it. The Arcs of Remnant and the Arcs of Earth are not related. They just have the same last name. Just like the people with the last name Smith and aren't related to other Smiths**

 _ **NuclearWinter**_ **\- Don't worry about the lengths. In fact I like the long passionate reviews, they make me feel accomplished.**

 **Any ways as a fat plumber once said 'Lets uh Go!'**

 **Chapter 5: The Old World**

Never before had I seen a more beautiful sight.

I thought I had seen everything life had to offer. How wrong I was. Its small yet glossy finish seemed to bend the light. Its smell was of fresh paper and newly printed ink. An entire collection of X-Ray and Vav comic books.

The things were brand new and absolutely no burn marks! Do you know how hard it was to find a readable comic? Do you?!

As I was walking out of Tukson's Book trade, I could hardly contain my excitement. The past few days couldn't have gone better! Getting into the city was surprisingly easy. The walls containing the city were tall and covered by claw marks, but some of those deeper marks made great hand holds. Making use of this world's gravity, I was able to easily throw myself from handhold to handhold before reaching the top. Wanting to a theory that could hurt or even kill me, I leapt off the extremely tall walls. It was a jarring impact that made my legs ache, yet didn't feel any worse for wear.

The first day was me just wandering around and drinking in everything around me. The sights, the sounds, the smell, all made me feel like I was in paradise. It was only come nightfall did I realize I was starving. The problem was all the shops and restaurants were closed and didn't have any Lien, this world's money.

I was eventually able to find a grocery store that was closed for the night. After a picked lock or two, I was greeted with a sight that probably held more fresh food than most settlements in the Mojave. I decided to just take one or two of everything. Atomizing most of my prize and leaving a few items out, I made myself a dinner to remember.

I dug in to the fruits and vegetables, they may not all taste the best, but they still tasted like heaven was rewarding me for the good I had done. A few cakes and cookies were devoured and then finally came my new favorite snack. Back in the Mojave, Sugar Bombs were my only snack that actually tasted sweet and satisfying. Well it was nothing compared to the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. The cold milk and sugary treat was the perfect and finally filled me up. The cast aside the now empty box that had one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. It was actually her pictured that brought my attention to the cereal in the first place.

Deciding to clean up my small mess, I left and re locked the doors behind me. After finding myself a nice alley, I set my self-down for a good night's sleep.

I was awoken by the sounds of morning traffic and car horns. Deciding to finally get the reason I came to the city done, I made my way to the First Bank of Vale. I was able to find it with the new map on my pipboy. Apparently my pipboy could actually download data wirelessly from the 'Scrolls'. Something about the more simplistic and higher grade programming could easily pick up on the data being used by scrolls and the CCT, which were this worlds alternatives to satellites. Maybe I could even hack into military grade stuff, man that would be fun.

The bank was a tall ornate building and the inside was just as fancy. After finding the manager and explaining to him that I had 'found' the shield and will, he took me back and put the Arc estate under my name. Since I didn't actually have an account, I made up a partially true story of how I grew up outside the kingdoms and that I had gone to see the mansion of my distant relatives. Since there were no more Arcs from this world, no one could do a DNA test to tell I was bullshitting.

After setting up a profile and finally owning the land, I felt the scroll from the bandit vibrate. Opening it up, I was greeted with a photo of what looked like an older version of the grey haired teen and a text saying ' _Welcome back Marcus Black!'_

I was really confused at first until I realized the scroll was tied to an account at the bank. After deciding to open it up and see what was on it, I nearly had a heart attack. The guy's bank account had a LOT of zeroes.

After a brief debate on what to do, I stole EVERYTHING. The guy that dropped the thing was a bandit and you don't make this kind of cash unless you either own a huge business or are very good at something very illegal. Considering the guy's photo looked like a man who would get his hands dirty, I'm guessing the latter.

One money transfer later and my brand-new account was worth more than a regular person could make in twenty years. It was because of that money I was currently walking down the street with a smile on my face and comics in my arms.

After getting back to the hotel room I was using, I immediately flopped onto my bed and started reading. I was like that for hours. Then deciding to watch TV and relax. Had more delicious food consisting of Deathclaw steak that was seasoned with herbs and a side of vegetables. You get pretty good at cooking when trying to turn irradiated and centuries old food into something tasty.

It went like that for the rest of the night before I settled down in my rented bed. I was wearing a light grey short-sleeved shirt and dark grey shorts as my sleeping clothes. I used to have a light Blue onesie that my sister Alexis made for me. The thing was ridiculous but extremely comfy. I made the mistake of wearing it to sleep in one night while I was in fiend territory. Bastard named Cook-cook tried to set me on fire while I slept. I came out with only a few burns, but the onesie was burnt beyond repair. Then in a not so nice manner... shoved the flamer's nozzle down his throat and roasted him from the inside out.

Not one of my proudest moments.

As I just lay there on my bed, I couldn't go to sleep. There was only one thought going through my head.

 _What am I supposed to do now?_

 _It's not like have anything to do or people to save. The whole reason I went out into the world was to find the perfect place for my family to live. Sure I helped people and became a sort of hero, yet now they're on earth and I'm here._

Those and similar thoughts ran through my mind for hours until my mind simply refused to think anymore and shut down. I was quickly dragged into the void of sleep once more.

...

The morning sun was bright and beautiful. Just like it was back on earth. Even though the world was nothing but a shadow of what it once was, the golden rays of the sun always seemed to inspire hope in the hearts of wastelanders. Then the desert heat would kick in.

Walking along in the shadier part of town I tried to think of somethings I could do in this world. It's actually a lot harder than you would think.

I had a large array of skills, but that mostly involved killing people. I could jury rig just about anything but I'm not really a mechanic or engineer. I know how to mix chemicals and treat most injuries, though that's more along the line of wasteland standard of treating and chem maker than anything else. Computers here are different and there is absolutely no way am I doing office work.

I could probably become the best at something, the problem is it takes time and being taught here and there. It's not like there's a job outside the military to kill things for money.

…

…

…

 _Oh god dammit!_

I hate myself sometimes. I mean why I didn't think of that earlier is beyond me! The huntmen got famous for killing things! Though the problem is Hunters are older people and are certified by going to those academies, even then people go to fighting schools before that. Yet if my research is right, then I'm about the right age and it's not like forms can't be forged. You just gotta know the right people.

 _Don't know how long I'll be here, might as well work as a hero. The man who swoops in to save the day! Though this time with less human and animal corpses and more dead creatures of darkness. Now where to sta__

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The scream broke my train of thought. From the sound of it, the person screaming was too my right and down the alley. I immediately ran down the alley, atomizing Crocea Mors and its new shield onto my hip.

On the ground was a young boy with jean, a red shirt and what looked like bear ears sticking out of his brown haired head. Above him was a man in a dirty green trench coat. His head was littered with scar a dirty blond mustache as the only hair on his head besides his eyebrows. If his raise foot was anything to go by, the man was just about to kick the downed kid.

Rushing over to him in a second, my fist striking the man in the gut with enough force to launch him back ten feet. The whole lower gravity thing sure can make fights more dramatic. He was on the ground wheezing, trying to get air back into his lungs.

The kid looked up at me. I put out my hand for the kid to take. The Faunas child then flinched away in fear. No doubt thinking I was going to hit him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." I said still offering my hand.

With one last look of doubt, he hesitantly took my hand. Lifting him up I began to check him over for injuries. Thankfully it was nothing more than a few large bruises. Of course that's when baldy decided to get up.

"Who the fuck are you!" he screamed at me.

"I'm the guy who put you on your ass. Now why were you beating up….uh…what your name?"

"I'm Erik." The kid said shyly.

"Why were you beating up Erik over here?"

"First off you only hit me because you surprised me! Also that little runt spilled coffee on me!" he yelled.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!"

"Doesn't matter. That animal is getting punished now get out of my way!" he said while directing an angry glare at me. Honestly all that did was piss me off even more.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't let bigots like you get your way. So either leave or get hurt."

The man looked me in eyes and for a split second looked like he had seen a deathclaw. He obviously wasn't one for running away, so he charged me with an angry cry. He raised his fist to hit me.

It didn't even get close. In what felt like a non chalant manner I leaned back to dodge the strike. Grabbing his wrist, I pulled and gave it a quick jerk. The cracking was almost muted by his scream. Before the man could do anything else, I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought his face to mine.

"Now, since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you go. Now remember the next time you try to pick on someone you think is nothing, there will always be someone to put you in your place. Now be lucky this didn't happen back where I'm from," using my free hand, I pulled the sword from its sheath and held it to the man's neck, "or you would have lost that chrome dome of yours."

Upon letting go, the man ran off with what I'm guessing was wet pants. I re sheathed Corcea Mors, but before I could do anything else, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Looking down at the small boy, I could see tears running down his cheeks.

"Thank you thank you!"

I started rubbing his head. "Don't worry about that jerk. Now let's get you home."

Erik then grabbed my hand and started pulling me along

"Hey kid, I'm looking for someone to write me a permission slip. You wouldn't to know someone would you?"

…

"So this is the place huh? It looks like it would feel right at home in Freeside." It was the truth. The place looked as if it was new yet looked like it went through a small war. I looked down at my pipboy map to see if I was really at the right place. "Yep, The Club."

After taking Erik back to his home, I was met by the worried looks of his parents. After a brief and slightly censored explanation of what happened, they absolutely had to give me something to repay me. Considering I need to find a master forger, I took them up on that offer and they pointed me to The Club. Not the most creative of names, but apparently the owner who goes by the name Junior, is a dependable guy. His family used to be a part of the criminal underground until his dad got out. The saying 'old habits are hard to break' applies because he is essentially a information broker, forgeries and a rent-a-thug business.

Walking into the place, the first thing I notices was that the place looked like a warzone. I know, I'v seen a few. Then I noticed the building looked like they had gone a few rounds with a super mutant, and all had at least one icepack and applying it to their wounds.

Two girls who must have been twins sat side by side holding an ice to each other's faces. The rest of the men wore matching outfits the screamed thug more than the Omertas ever could. There was a guy up my some weird looking record players wearing a…

"Seriously, a bear head! What kind of idiot would wear something like that!"

…

Somewhere in the ruins of Boston, lay a sole survivor of the war, frozen in a pod. Yet somehow, defying all reason and physiology, he gave a small sneeze.

…

"Uh shut up! Were trying to moan in pain here!" a voice said from behind the counter.

A man wearing a wrinkled and dirty suit stood up. The guy had muscle and a full beard of black hair, along with a massive bruise in the shape of a fist on his face.

"Soooo, I'm looking for a guy named junior. Are you him?" I asked while walking towards the bar.

"Great, as if I haven't already dealt with enough blondes tonight. What do want kid?" he said while poring himself a drink.

"Well I was actually hoping to buy one of your….services." I then sat down

"And what service would that be?" curiosity shiny in his eyes.

"I need some forged documents so I can get into Beacon."

"I can do that, but it'll cost you. 1000 Lien."

I gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, no. 600."

"900"

"700. That's as high as I'll go. It's not like you can say no. I'm guessing you're going to need all the money you can get right now." Jerking my thumb towards the wreck of a club.

"Heh, you're not bad kid. You got a deal. Now just follow me so I can get your info and cash and I'll get you your papers in a few days."

He finished his drink and walked towards the back of the club. I followed him back, but not before grabbing myself a bottle from the bar and atomizing it before anyone could see.

 _Alright world, get ready, because I sure am._ Opening up the door and walking in.

…

 **This whole chapter was just a way to get Jaune some resources and a good reason to go to beacon. Most people don't really bother and just have them show up and have Ozpin say 'come to my warrior academy'. Next time we actually get into the story. Let's see how Jaune reacts to finding out it's not just the teleporter that makes sick. MMMUUUUHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Have a good spring break people!**


	6. A Shining Beacon

**Just got back from spring break! Took the time to kick back and relax. Also, to the guest review complaining how people replace characters with Jaune, If you don't like, don't read. Any ways, we finally get into the story, YAY!**

 **Chapter 6: A Shining Beacon**

Walking onto the airship I couldn't help but feel excited. I mean, the thing was bigger than any old plane I had seen. Man the dust stuff sure is awesome if it can help make stuff like this. I could only imagine what could be done if the Think Tank got a hold of some of it.

Actually no, that would probably be a horrible idea. They might end up making fire breathing deathclaws somehow. As if those things need to be any scarier. They already looked like they crawled out of hell, no need to drive the demon part any further.

The thing was all top of the line and looked luxurious on the inside. Guess they wanted the kids being trained to fight monsters to feel important. It certainly beat the Ultra-Lux in terms of comfortable atmosphere. The building run by ex-cannibals always felt cold and alien and the masks brought up the creepiness factor up.

Looking around, I was surrounded by people with different outfits and what I could only guess were their weapons. Over the past month since I sent in my transcripts, I had decided to do a bit of research. Believe it or not, I used to be pretty stupid and go after something head first. A few close calls quickly taught me to not.

The Huntsmen and Huntresses all seemed to have transformable weapons. Usually they all could shift between melee and some sort of gun. I don't know how but those things could transform to things that were borderline ridiculous yet awesome. Too bad the complexity means they need major maintenance on a regular basis. Though the dust rounds they uses seem to help somewhat.

I started experimenting with some of the dust and my weapons and came up with some interesting results. Since I had the finances, I bought a bulk of dust and a small and cheap warehouse. Dust was easier to make into bullets to fit my guns and they didn't seem to leave behind the residue that gun powder did, making cleaning easier. The elemental effects were a bonus, thou they didn't have the same punch as my bullets and were about as fast as plasma and could be dodged, especially with how easy it was to move fast on this planet. Still, it was a good idea to just use my bullets for emergencies and not stand out.

I sat down on a bench and waited. I pulled of my light brown duster and started folding it into a makeshift pillow. The newly cleaned materiel looked new and I caught sight of the new additions on its back. The golden Arcs were in the place of where the old world flag once sat. A little bit of research told me that have to have a symbol for yourself was a custom and it seemed fitting to use the symbol of the family that gave me their house. The shield had it already, so why not roll with it.

Leaning back, I could feel the weight of Crocea Mors and my Ranger Sequoia shifting on my waist. I decided to keep them out since this Remnant doesn't have anything like the pipboy and didn't want to make a scene with 'magicing' weapons into existents. Not unless I had too anyways.

It was extremely weird being surrounded by a whole bunch of people my age. I mostly used to either dealing with adults or kids. It also doesn't help that I was surrounded by seven sister my whole life. I'm still mad at them for tricking me into putting on a dress. They said it was some old world invisibility cloak. Still awesome that I have the upgraded stealth suit. I mean who doesn't immediately put a stealth boy feature on a STEALTH SUIT. Luckily I was able to fix that.

After a while, I felt a sudden jerk and the landscape began to move. Deciding to get a better view, I pulled my duster back on and made my way towards the window. The sight was stunning and gave us a beautiful view of the city and everyth_

"GGGGGRRRRGGGGLLLL"

 _Oh god, no._

The familiar feeling of bile rising up my throat was all too familiar, yet not as bad. Which begs the question was WHY IT WAS HAPPENING! I didn't use the tranportalponder, trust me I tried. All I got was the beep telling me there was an error and couldn't be used. This is why i don't get why…motion sickness.

I had read a few medical magazines about it, but it doesn't really effect people since vehicle were rare in the wasteland. Though being split apart atom by atom and reassembled could affect it. Still, riding the airship wasn't as bad as that so I should be_

"GGGGGRRRRGGGGLLLLGGGGGGLLLLL"

I quickly covered my hand with my mouth and stepped away from the window. It seemed to help somewhat, though I could still feel my stomach churning.

 _Okay, gotta find a distraction, something, ANYTHING!_

"The robbery was led my infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police department. Back to you Lisa…"

Ok, news, I could do that. Though that Roman guy looked like someone who was always scheming. Something I was all to used to. The news was then passed off to some women named Lisa Lavender, who might I say had boring slash annoying voice, and talked about a Faunas rights rally being interrupted by the White Fang. Then suddenly the screens were turned off and the image of what I could say looked like a sexy librarian or something. The fact that some of her cleavage was showing didn't help.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" _Define selected._ "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." _Please, there's no such thing as peace. Only absence of war._ "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

With her speech done, the projection vanished and gave us an amazing view of both the city and the Academy. Or at least it would have been amazing, if my stomach acted up again.

I could feel it coming up my throat and quickly ran off to find a trash can, running by two yellow and red figures.

"Guess the views not for everyone."

"Gross, it's on your shoe!" I heard a childish voice exclaimed from behind me.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgross!"

 _Not the best way to start and adventure, still beats getting shot in the head though._ I thought as I ran on, still looking for a trash can.

…

"BBBBBBLLLLLLRRRRRRRRGGGG!"

 _Oh sweet relief! No more metal death traps!_

I was currently bent over the trashcan, puking my breakfast out. The worst part was, I knew the same thing would happen again if I ever wanted to leave Beacon. _Note to self, look up medicine for motion sickness._

Now that I wasn't feeling crappy, I finally got a good look at where I would be staying. The whole place was probably a bit smaller than New Vegas. What really stood out was the tower that looked a few stories taller than the Lucky 38. The light was bright enough to be seen across the campus like a beacon in the darkness… oh now I get the name. That's cute.

I was quickly brought out of my musing by a loud explosion.

I did what any self-respecting wastlander would do. I dove behind cover, which in this case happened to be a bush, and looked out for what was trying to kill me.

What I saw was not what I expected. In the middle of black scorch marks was a girl dressed completely in white with white hair was yelling at another girl who kind of looked like little red riding hood. That is if she wore combat boots and had what looked like gun magazines on her belt. Other than that I couldn't even get a good look at their faces.

Then suddenly a lady with a black and white outfit with what looked like a little black bow on her head. She said something to the girl in white. Then white got mad and stormed off. Little red yelled something and turned around, only to see the other girl walk off.

Her face immediately fell and she just let herself fall to the ground.

 _Poor girl. Alright Jaune, hero time._

Walking over to the downed girl, I finally saw her face. Cute heart shaped face and black hair with red tips. I stood over her and my shadow finally got her attention. Her eyelids opened and I was greeted by the sight of two gleaming silver eyes.

"Hey," I said extending my hand, "you need some help? I'm Jaune"

"Ruby." She took the offered hand and I pulled her up.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" she snickered, dashing my good mood.

 _Oh how the mighty have fallen._

…

"Look, it was an accident and I didn't even know I had motion sickness!" I defended myself.

"Look im sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

'Yeah well what I called you crater face!"

'That explosion was an accident and there wasn't a crater! Just scorch marks!"

After helper her up, we just started walking and talking. Unfortunately, it was mostly about the puking incident.

"Well the name's Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!" _I always found that stupid line was a great ice breaker. Usually_

"Do they?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Eh, it's up for debate."

In the sudden lull of conversation, ruby started fidgeting. "Um…sooo I got this thing." She said while pulling a red and black block from her back. With a few click and whirs it turn into….. "Is that a giant scythe!" I said taking a step back from the murder tool.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." She said with pride gleaming in her eyes.

"I've seen a lot and I can safely say I've never seen a weapon like that." I said.

"So what do you got!?" Those silver eye almost begging to see what I had. Yeesh, and I thought I was a weapon fanatic.

"Well, I'd like for you to meet Crocea Mors." I said pulling out the blade and a bit of sunlight reflecting off the blade. "Razor sharp, and nigh indestructible."

"Oooooo." Was her only reaction

"The sheath is also a shield so… AAHHH!" the shield suddenly started folding and unfolding while I was trying to catch it. What, I'm still learning how to use the thing. After finally catching the runaway shield, I attached it to my pip boy.

"So, what do they do?"

"Well the sword has a feature that I'll just let be a surprise." I said smiling at the adorable pout she was giving me. "I also got this." I re attached Crocea Mors to my belt and then unholstered the ranger sequoia on my right side. "This little thing is_" I was suddenly cut off by a red blur as a felt the guns weight leave my hand.

"Ohwowthisisbeautifulandawesomeandcoolhowdidyougetitlikethisandwhatcanitdo!" she pretty much squealed while looking at the gun like it was a block of gold. Honestly, how is she able to say all that in one breath?

"Hey!" I yelled. She looked up and suddenly realized what she had done. "Sorry, I get kind of overboard with weapons. Just like how I kind of went overboard with Crescent Rose." She said sheepishly.

Oh, she made the damn thing. That's pretty impressive. "Eh, don't worry." I said with a shrug. "I get the gun thing, I prefer my more simple guns. Less maintenance and multiple weapons means I always have one on hand." _Especially with my pipboy. Oh god, she would have a heart attack if she ever saw what I had. Note to self, never let her see Red Glare or Esther._

"So, uh, why did you help me out back there, in the Court yard." She asked as we continued our walk.

"It's just in my nature to help out." I replied "My mom had a saying. 'Strangers are just friend you havn't meet yet'." What didn't tell her was 'especially if they don't try to kill you as soon as see you'. My mom had an interesting outlook on things.

"Hm, hey where are we going?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"I don't know I was just wandering. Don't worry though I have a great sense of direction, most of the time." I said with a small smile.

I then started looking for the orientation with the first friend I made on this by my side.

…

After getting side tracked a few times, Ruby and I Finally found the assembly area. Kids everywhere were already in their own little group chatting away. Suddenly a girl with a mop of golden hair started waving at us.

"Ruby! Over here. I saved you a spot!" she called out cheerfully.

Ruby turned to me and said "Hey, I got to go. See you after the ceremony!" She then ran off before I could even get a word in.

"Well she was quirky. I like her!" I said to myself. Talking to myself had become a bit of a bad habit. One that really need to break.

Walking around I decided to just stand against a pillar. I just sat there waiting when something caught my eye.

Over by Ruby and the girl that called her was the girl from before. The difference now was I could see her clearly.

My heart...eh pump skipped a beat. The white outfit covered a petit yet attractive body, snow white hair and a sword thing hanging on her let hip. Her face could be compared to an angel with those pale blue eyes and the scar only seemed to enhance that beauty. She was…she was…

"Sure!" she said with a voice full of sarcasm. "And we could talk about cute boys, like tall blonde and _scraggly_." She jerked her thumb at me.

"Really!?"

"No."

…apparently she's a bitch. Well that that killed that dream. Normally if I got a crush on someone, I used to go all out on trying to get them. After getting stabbed with a pair of scissors one time, I quickly learned to stop and this girl's attitude told me the same thing would probably happen again if he really went after her.

Suddenly, the ringing of a microphone turning on cut off all conversation.

"Ill…keep this brief." I man dressed in a green suit said while pushing some spectacles back up his nose. He had grey had a green scarf and carried a cane. No doubt this was Headmaster Ozpin; I did little bit of research on him. Lots of redacted files and his attitude was usually a mix between deadly serious and mischievous.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that final note he walked off the stage.

Not the most invigorating speech I've ever heard, but I guess it was meant to be humbling? Whatever the point was he looked troubled about something.

Goodwitch then stepped up to the mike, "You will gather in the ball room tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

With that, the students started to disperse with all their stuff. Before I left, I decided to get annoy miss white for the scraggly comment earlier. "I'm a natural blonde you know." I said and watching her face transforms into one of irritation and proceeded to put her hand to her face. I walked away with a smile on my face. _I think I'm going to like it here._

…

After storing my stuff in a locker, I actually can't remember the number, I reatomized my sleeping gear when no one was looking and made my way back to the ball room.

Again, everyone was in their own little groups and their sleeping bags took up most of the floor. It also didn't help that some of these idiots were doing everything they could to show off their muscles to the surrounding girls.

Since the only person ii knew was Ruby, who was by the blonde girl from earlier, I decided to not intrude. That was when I caught sight of a little corner with plenty of free space. Its only other occupant being the girl with the bow from earlier.

Walking up to her, i saw that she was reading some book and doing her best to not acknowledge any one. She had amber eyes which looked somewhat predatory.

"Hey," I said finally getting her attention. "You mind if I sleep over here? Not much room anywhere else."

"Just don't bother me and you can stay." Was the only thing she said before going back to reading her book.

After laying out my blue sleeping bag, I lay down and shut my eyes before trying to go to sleep. I could hear the girl in black move around and the striking of a match. Opening my eyes, I saw that she had lit a candelabrum. _Why the hell would you bring a candelabrum to a school? That just screams a safety hazard._

I could then faintly hear what sounded like struggling and the a singsongy voice said "Hellooooo~! I believe you two may know each other."

Well, looks like blondie decided to drag Ruby over here to talk to this girl.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Uh yeah, my names Ruby." She said extending her hand. Only to have bow girl ignore it and go back to reading her book. Ruby then pulled back her hand and nervously rubbed the back of her head. "But you can just call me crater…uh_"

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Oh man, you were just about to call yourself craterface!" She then looked over at me and her eyes lit up.

"Oh hey Jaune, I didn't see there!" she said.

"Been here the whole time, and you are?" I said looking at Ruby's taller, blond and, ahem…well endowed companion.

"Well I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" she said pointing to herself.

 _Oh that's how she knows her WAIT! SISTER!?_

I began looking back and forth between the two "I don't see it."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." She said with a dismissive wave.

"So…I like your bow." She said turning back to Blake

"Thanks." She said, not even glancing up at them."

"It goes great with your…pajamas." Yang said, not getting any response this time.

"Uh nice night?" _Man, that was just plain pathetic. She's really scraping the bottom of the barrel._

"Yes it's a lovely night, almost as lovely as this book." She said with annoyance obvious in her voice. "I think I will continue reading it… as soon as you leave."

I could faintly hear yang whisper something to Ruby only for Ruby to take her own initiative.

"What's it about?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Your book, does it have a name?" she asked. I could almost see the curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"I love books." Ruby said with a smile. "Yang used to read me those books every night before bed, stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to become a huntress."

I couldn't help but smile about that. Once I got my family settled in the lucky 38, I would tell the triplets, Penelope, Jessie and Maggie some censored versions of my adventures. I even told them a few stories I learned from a traveling brotherhood of steel member with that eyebot he named Edna. I never did catch his name though.

"Why is that," she said with a small smile on her face, "hoping we all live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." She said with that signature bright smile. "As a girl, I always wanted to be like the heroes in the books. To fight for what was right and protect people who couldn't protect themselves."

 _Just be careful Ruby. What most don't remember is that the Heroes always seem to suffer the most._

"That's pretty ambitious for a child, but unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said with her face falling and… is her bow drooping? Whatever, the part that caught my attention was the way she said it. That was the voice of experience, the same kind of voice the Boone had.

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the girl. _What's your story?_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ruby. "Well, that's why we're here. To make it better."

"Oh! I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said while pulling Ruby into a tight bear hug. The resulting scuffle could only be described as a sibling brawl.

"Well Ruby, Yang it's a pleasure to_"

"What in the world is going on over here?!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed. Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

When she noticed the sisters, she and Yang both said "Oh not you again."

When the girls started to argue and Blake blew out her candles, I took as a sigh to go to sleep.

Sitting back and laying my head down on the pillow. Ruby's little speech still was still in my head. The pure innocence she had had a way of making smile.

As the arguing got louder, I could feel myself slowly drift.

 _First day down. And the rest to go._

…

 **There we go! I'm trying to find a good mix of lovable and goofy Jaune while trying to give him the experience from a post-apocalyptic wasteland.**

 **One last thing before I go and it has to do with the current situation in Belgium. I want any and all readers from Belgium to know my prayers go out to the victims and their families of the recent bombings. Thinking about all the damage those bastards did just makes my blood boil! And what really pisses me off is that the terrorist think that they're the good guys! Any ways, know that want nothing but the best for the people of Brussels and Belgium.**

 **And that's it for me. See you in the next instalment. Bye!**


	7. Kicking Off with a Bang

**Hello again people! Initiation time! Just to let you guys know, this is the first true action I've written. Oh god the stress!**

 **Two things first.**

 **1\. Usually I hate the stupidly cutesy stuff. Nothing really against it, I just don't like it for some reason. Though I'll make an exception for the RWBY Chibi. I don't know why but that's just adorable. Shut up, a grown man can like things like that.**

 **2\. I recently read a Story of someone who favorited me, yes I'm talking about you TheMAO17. He has a story called The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The AI. He's a much better writer than me so I command you to look up that story! And to TheMAO17, you're welcome. :)**

 **Chapter 7: Starting Off With A Yang, I MEAN BANG! God damn stupid puns.**

Waking up to the rustles of feet and packing of sleeping bags was new to me. Sure I would usually camp out with one of my companions, but this was different.

No packing up quickly in case of someone trying to sneak up on them, no clatter of ammunition or cooking supplies. Just conversations about what the initiation was going to be like.

After a few hours of cleaning up, getting dressed and eating breakfast (Turns out pancakes are delicious!), I made my way to the locker room. There were only a few people in there. Apparently there were different initiations going on and the group I'm apart of was apparently going to the Emerald Forest.

"Locker 636, 636, where the hell is that? I don't remember counting that high." I said to no one in particular. I was just walking around looking for where I had stashed my weapons and armor.

 _This is why you pay attention Jaune! So stuff like this, oh there it is._

Using my scroll to open the locker I grabbed my sword and pistol and put it on. I also decided to put on the ballistic vest over my white shirt and under my duster. It was a departing gift from Joshua Graham and was the perfect mix between lightweight and protection.

I had just gotten ready when I heard the unfortunately familiar voice of one girl in white.

"I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well that sounds grand!" I heard another voice say. Her tone filled with force cheer. Turning around I saw Miss White talking to someone. She was absolutely gorgeous, with that dark red attire and bronze out fit with actual armor. Though it really only covered her extremities. The Corset thing still showed off her curves and seemed it was more likely for looks than usefulness, though it still seemed to fit her perfectly, wait is she wearing heels!? WHY?! Any ways, I could see the well developed muscles of her arms even though she still have the attractive layer of fat to not have them truly seen. That when I saw her face. Those emerald eyes and red hair were vibrant and only added to her beauty. Snow Angel can go fuck off when this girl was around.

"Great!" Hearing the voice of the brat forced my attention back to the object of my irritation. That's when a devious smile appeared on my face, one that would match the one that Whitey had right now.

 _This is for the scraggly comment._ I walked over and gotten between the two. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet ya." I said to White.

"You again?!" She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Nice to meet you Jaune!" The red head said, butting in. I gently pusher her aside, trying not to seem all that rude. Annoy the meany first then to talk to the gorgeous, and for some reason familiar girl.

"So, Snow Angel, I couldn't help overhear your fondness for me yesterday. I couldn't help but introduce myself and sate your curiosity."

"Oh you cannot be serious! And don't call me snow angel! The name is Weiss Schnee!" She said with annoyance bordering on rage. Though that would explain the snobbish and princess attitude.

"Nice to know your name Snow Angel. Been hearing about teams, maybe if you're lucky you'll get stuck with the best." I said jerking my thumb back at myself.

"That's when the girl in armor stepped in. "I think the teams are comprised of four students each so there is a chance she will."

Look back at the girl I slid over and decide to actually talk to her this time."Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you'll join up with the winning team." What can I say, when you're the beast fighter in a post apocalyptic wasteland, you get the right to be arrogant sometimes.

Of course that's when Weiss decided to interrupt us."Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" She then decided to push us apart, thou she was have trouble pushing me. Cybernetic implants and metal coated bones tend to make you heavier.

"No clue Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha." She said while grinding her teeth at the nickname.

"Hello again!" she said in a cheery voice

"Pyrrha graduated the top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it but congrats." I said looking back at Pyrrha, only to see a slight blush on her cheeks for some reason.

"Uh, she's won Mistral's regional tournament four years in a row, a new record!"

"Sound important and congrats again."

Now Weiss was practically fuming and I couldn't help but smirk on the inside. Annoying her was way to east and much more fun than it should be.

That's when she started flailing her arms in anger. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

A smile grew on my face "That's why you look familiar! I love that stuff! Best cereal ever and I even brought some of that with me. I didn't think this school would serve it."

The more I talked, the deeper her blush became. Seriously what's with her? Is just really hot in here and I just didn't notice or something? "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

Then Weiss butted in, again."So, after hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask HER to be on your team?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I said while crossing my arms. "First off, I asked her not you. Also who do you think would be in a position to ask her, you? Don't make me laugh Princess."

"I do think he would be an interesting leader." She said walking up to me.

"What! He's a fool and his type of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss ranted on.

"Don't be mad because Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune, and there's plenty of room for you on board. Just need a little attitude adjustment. What do ya say?" I slowly leaned in towards her.

"OK that's a bit to close." She held up her hands to keep me back. "Pyrrha, a little help please?"

 _ **Whoosh!**_

I suddenly felt myself moving and cried out at whatever was carrying me. It suddenly stopped when I impacted a wall. I could hear a faint 'I'm sorry' from what sounded like Pyrrha. Looking to my left, I saw I was pinned by a red and bronze spear that had snagged a loose strap of my vest.

Of course that's when the announcement came to head to the beacon cliffs. Weiss walked by and didn't even look at me while Pyrrha held out her hand and for some reason; the spear holding me up flew into her hand for some reason. I just summed it up to superpowers.

"It was nice meeting you." she said rather sheepishly.

"Same here and that was an awesome throw by the way!" I called out as she walked off.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Yang asked me when she and Ruby came to see if I needed help. In the reverse of what happened yesterday, Ruby was the one to help me up off the ground.

"Na, just wasn't expecting to get nailed to the wall is all. I gotta say that's a new one for me. Come on, let's get this started." With that I walked out of the room.

…

 **Pyrrha**

Walking towards the Cliff, I knew I should have been focusing on the initiation but my mind couldn't help but wander. Mainly towards a certain blonde.

The boy didn't even know who she was. Most celebrities would have been utterly insulted or offended by something like that. I however, couldn't help but appreciate it. After years of being put in the spotlight, it felt….pleasant to be treated normally. Most people would be nice only to somehow use her fame for themselves. Being put on a pedestal and being 'elevated' by society separates you from the people who put you there to begin with. Becoming a huntress seemed like my destiny from an early age, now it's my only chance to have somewhat of a normal life. I was hoping that Beacon would be different and it seems I was correct.

It also helped that Jaune was handsome in a messy sort of way.

Now all I had to do was somehow makes sure we get put on the same team. If it really came down to it, using that same trick in the locker room could work again. Though what were the odds of having to pin him to a wall or tree would guarantee we would become partner. That would just be ridiculous….right?

…

 **Jaune**

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

Standing on the Cliffside, I could immediately tell something was up. My danger alarm was going off in my head and the way they instructed us to stand on the plates with Beacon's logo only made it more obvious.

I was standing on the last panel on the far right and next to Ruby. Looking at a few of my fellow students, I saw a few that I recognized. Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha and an orange haired girl who tried to steal my pancakes this morning. Thought the way the big guy in armor and dark orange hair struck me as a bully. That 'I'm better than you' face was easily recognizable. I had seen several times when dealing with some Brotherhood knights or a NCR soldier with a bloated egos. I was going have to watch this guy, wasn't I?

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." This time it was Ms. Goodwitch who got my attention. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates, today"

I heard Ruby give a little whine. It was still adorable though.

"Your team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest with whom you can work well." Ozpin said, taking over.

And another little whine from Ruby. She does not work well with people I'm guessing.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

I don't know if I was imagining it, but I swear I heard Ruby's hopes shatter.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

 _Well, THAT was reassuring. Still nothing I can't handle. Still, no way would a school like beacon half ass something like this. My guess, they're going to throw us near someone they think would be a good partner and have us think it was by chance. Hah! I see through you plans Ozpin! For you have never encounter someone like me befo….wait, how are we getting down?_

"…You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Uh yeah…Sir…" I said raising my hand.

"Good! Now take your positions."

 _Oh you did not just ignore me!_

"Hey headmaster! How are we getting there exactly?" I yelled at him, letting a little irritation into my voice.

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow and looked at me as if he were inspecting a car that caught his eye. "It's simple, you will be falling."

That's when I saw Weiss go flying after the panel she was standing on suddenly catapult her into the sky. Looking down at panel I was standing on, I suddenly realized why my instincts were telling me I was in danger.

Looking back at the headmaster I said the one thing that came to mind. "You're a sadist aren't you?"

With those final words I felt myself get thrown into the air.

…

You know something? I was actually enjoying flying through the air at 'break all your bones' speed. I'm pretty sure the force of me landing would definitely kill me despite the gravity difference. Though I was as calm as could be. I had power armor to save me and I knew that people would suddenly wonder why I had advanced armor all of a sudden, but I was confident in my bullshitting abilities.

I was reaching for my pipboy when a thought suddenly entered my head. _What the hell is that whooshing noise?_

The next thing I know is my back slamming into a tree.

Feeling the blood rush to my head, I down to see how close I was to the ground. To my surprise, all I saw was blue sky and a familiar spear that was between my legs ( **Get you mind out of the gutter!** ) and was currently nailing the bottom of my duster to the tree.

 _Well that's just great. Now I'm stuck here. Can't even move my arms because there stuck by the duster. Guess I just wait._

That's what I did. Then I waited some more, and then some more.

"~I got spurs that jingle jangle jingle, as I go riding merrily~ oh hey snow angel! A little help please!" I called out after seeing Weiss walk into the little clearing, then to have her immediately walk away.

"Jaune?"

I turned towards the voice only to see Pyrrha standing there with her arms crossed. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on whom you ask, my downward facing position gave me an...interesting view. I cold immediately feel my cheeks heat up. Good thing i could blame it on the blood rushing to my head.

"Do you have any spots left on your team?" She asked with a joking smile.

"Ha ha very funny." I said rolling my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile. "So I'm guessing you wanted me as your partner, huh. Considering the over sized toothpick holding me up."

She looked away with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks while rubbing the back of her head.

"So, can you get me down? I think I'm starting to blackout from the blood rush." I suddenly felt a shift in my weight as the spear flew into her hand.

Of coarse that's when I was free from the tree, and fell 15 feet, face first.

 _*THUNK*_

...

Walking through the under brush, Pyrrha and me were making pretty good time. Despite being in heels, she made her way through the forest as easily as if she were walking down the street. We started moving once I reset my nose. Yes, it was painful and seemed to catch Pyrrha off guard how once I reset it, I just shrugged off the pain. Thankfully the damage was almost completely healed by now, thank you Monocyte Breeder.

We were walking in a comfortable silence when we heard a few gunshots in the distance.

"Well, looks like it's really kicked off." I said following her as she shoved a branch out of the way, only to have it spring back and hit me in the.

I held up my hand to my cut cheek. I may have taken worse but pain still hurts. "Jeez, what's up with me getting hurt around you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said turning back to me.

I just waved her off. "Don't worry it's just a scratch."

"Why didn't you activate your aura just now or when you fell from that tree?" She said with her head slightly turned to the side.

"My what?"

"Your aura."

"Gesundheit."

Her face suddenly became one of suspicion. "Jaune, do you… know what aura is?" She said perking her eyebrow.

"Of course I know what it is, yes. Maybe. No. Some sort of soul thing, I didn't really get the description." I said with a shrug. It's not my fault the description made it all

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt as if you were being watched and knowing that someone was there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm really good at stuff like that." _That's sort of skill number one to survive the wasteland._

"With practice, Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."She said while inspecting me for some reason.

"And I'm guessing that Grimm don't."

"No. They are soulless creatures of darkness. And to them, we are the light."

"Please," I scoffed, "people have darkness in them too." _Seen too much of that honestly._

She frowned at that, but then shifted into a calm look. "Exactly, everyone has both darkness and light in them. Understanding both allows us to manifest our Aura. By bearing your soul outwards as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools are conduits for Aura. You project yourself and your soul when fighting."

"Force field."

She looks a bit taken aback by that. "What?"

"It's basically a force field."

"If...you want to look at it that way."

"Hey, if it looks like a force field and acts like a force field, it's a force field." I replied.

She that walked over and got in my personal bubble, only to reach up and cup my cheek. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." Was the only thing she said.

"Uh…ok." Still unsure as to why, I did as she asked. That's when started saying a little speech.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Have you ever felt refreshed after a great night of sleep and feel like you could take on the world? Well multiply that by a thousand. That's what I suddenly felt like. Of course as soon as I opened my eyes I saw Pyrrha.

"Hey are you alright I said reaching out to her, only to stop when I noticed my arm glowing white with little wisps of amber.

"I'm alright."Pyrrha said standing back up straight. "I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it." She flashed me a smile.

I held up my hands to look at the white and amber glow. There was only one thing to say about this whole situation. "Cool."

…

Standing outside the cave, I couldn't help but be reminded of the caves I used to explore back in Zion. The cave paintings of people fighting a scorpion helped with that too.

"This is definitely not it." I said to my partner.

She then gave me a questioning glance. "I don't believe it is either, but what makes you so sure?"

"Two reasons." I said holding up two fingers. "First, Ozpin said abandoned temple. This is cave not a temple. And second, I have a lot of experiences with caves they usually have lots of bad things or one very big bad thing. I know that from experience." I wasn't lying, I mean there was the legendary fire gecko, legendary bloat fly, legendary deathclaw and Rawr. Actually, most of the Mojave's deadliest animals were in caves now that I think about it

"If you say so." She said and started walking in the opposite direction.

We stopped in our tracks however when we heard a howl from our right. Out of the bushes came a pack of thirty Beowolfs, all with bone plates and masks. They all just stood there observing us for a minute before one of the younger one charged. Waiting until it was close enough, I unsheathed my blade and used that momentum to cut its head off.

I then pressed the button on the sheath and put the shield on my arm. "Pyrrha, divide and conquer." Her answer was a nod and pulling out her own sword and shield.

As if a starting whistle blew to start a game, Pyrrha and I ran in opposite directions and forcing the pack to split in half.

The Beowolfs rushed at me with wild abandon. The first came at me with a swipe of its claw which I caught on my shield. Not wasting time, I stabbed Crocea Mors into the Grimm's heart. I ducked another black and white claw before ripping the sword out of the dead beast and cutting the other monsters arm off. The howls of pain filled the air, only to be silenced when I slit its throat. On and on the dance went. Stabbing, slicing, blocking and dodging it went on until there were only three left.

Wanting to finish this, I sheathed my sword in the open on top of my shield. ( **Looked at some pictures and found that the part that acts like a sheath is still intact while in shield form** ) Then I pulled out the Sequoia and taking aim at the lead wolf like Grimm, I pulled the trigger. The dust round impacted the creatures thin bone mask and splattered the dark brain matter all over the other two. These two however were bigger and seemed to be smarter than the rest, rushed me at the same time. Putting my new jumping abilities to the test, I jumped a good twenty feet in the air! Even higher than when I didn't have Aura! The whole using your soul to make you super human is awesome!

While in the air, I took aim at the back of one of the Beowolfs only to have me shot ricochet of the boney spikes. The shot still sent it stumbling forward. The other beast however, was on me as I landed. I kicked the things leg and felt its bones break, I stepped aside to let it fall down. Firing three more times into its back, the Grimm went limp and started to dissolve. Feeling a presence behind me, I swung with blindly with my shield, and catching the last Beowolf in the face. Deciding to end this quickly, I walked over to the dazed monster, shoved the barrel of my pistol under its jaw and pulled the trigger.

With all my work done, I looked over to see pull her spear out of the chest of her last Grimm. After shifting my shield back to a sheath and holstering my empty pistol, I started walking towards my partner with a smile on my face.

That smile quickly turned to panic as I a Beowolf, bigger than all the others, burst out of the trees behind her and launched its self toward the champions back. I could tell she saw my look and realized that something was behind her. The problem was I was too far away and she wasn't going to be able to turn around fast enough.

 _No no no! Damn it I won't let a nice girl like her die! Too far away and I didn't reload the sequoia, no choice left. Didn't expect use the pipboy so soon, too late now._

Pressing a button on the wrist mounted device, there was suddenly a large rifle made of metal and wood in my hands. The rifle was longer than most and had a bipod attached to the bottom of the barrel.

Quickly taking aim at the Grimm in midair, I let loose round after round of .308 metal rounds. The Beowolf was literally torn apart by the gunfire. Its limbs ripped off and bone armor broken and shattered like glass. The Grimm never stood a chance. I fired until my magazine was empty.

Pyrrha looked back at her would be killer and saw the dissolve black mass with a worried look and then snapped her head back to look at me. She rushed over to me and immediately eyed my rifle.

"Jaune, thank you for saving me, but how did you do that, with the weapon I mean." She asked.

I rubbed the back of my head and put on a sheepish smile. "Well, you see, the oversized computer on my wrist is called a pipboy. May not look like much, but it can break down and digitalize inanimate objects and carry all weapons, clothes, food, basically anything, so long as you don't over encumber yourself. You still feel the weight of everything. Even maps every place I've been."

She just stood there contemplating what I had just told her. "If that device can really do that, how is it not widely used and how did you get it?" she inquired.

 _Saying I'm an alien with alien tech won't work, only one choice. Bullshit Mode activated._ "Well, my family lives away from most civilization yet me new a guy that lived by. His name was Doc Mitchell and was a scientist from Atlas. Don't know why he left, but he set up his own lab. Since I told him I would be traveling, he gave this thing to me. A little while later, he died peacefully in his sleep, but all the designs were in his head and took them with him. He also set up a failsafe that would shut down the pipboy if anyone tried to tamper with it or copy the design." _That's how you do it. Mix in bits of truth and spin it the way you want it._

"I am sorry about your friend and it is interesting, but we should find_"

We were interrupted by several booming thuds coming from the cave. We though turned around, only to see the entrance to the cave burst open to a reveal a giant scorpion that would put radscorpions to shame. Its bone armor looked thick and a few lumps of dirt stuck to its shell. The golden stinger was swaying back and forth and those beady eyes were all trained on us.

I head Pyrrha whisper "Deathstalker."

"I'm guessing the gunshots woke the neighbor." I said. "This is just a suggestion, but how about we run now, kill it later, because I haven't reloaded any of my guns."

"I believe that would be for the best." She said slowly backing up alongside before we both turned on our heel and ran.

…

Turns out the 'Deathstalker' was pretty damn fast. While we were running as fast we could go, the thing was constantly snapping at our heels. Thinking quickly, I reatomized one of my go to weapons for situations like this. The Round and silver device fit in my hand like a Frisbee. After pushing a button, it seem to come to life with a hum. I threw it behind me without looking back. There was suddenly an explosion along with a hiss of pain. A strong gust of what felt like artic air hit our backs.

Taking a quick glance back, I saw the Deathstalker still running after us but much more slowly and was covered in frost, due to the freezing nature of the cryo mine.

It went on like that for a bit. Just running from the overgrown bug. That is, until we found a clearing with what looked like the remains of a temple.

"Pyrrha!" I shouted getting her attention. "That's where I think we were supposed to go!" I said, pointing to the ruins and what looked like a group of color coated people. "Pyrrha, I need you to keep this thing distracted while I go get the others!"

"WHAT!" she said with a shocked face.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. Just trust me." I said with a wink. I branched off to get the others, who for some reason were all looking up.

"Guys! We need some help with a Deathstalk_!"

 ***** _ **THUD***_

I was suddenly on the ground after being hit by something that landed my back. Pulling my head out of the dirt, I saw Weiss sitting on my, now probably bruised back. "Sheesh Weiss, didn't know you were so heavy. I guess someone is a fan of sweets." I said with a smirk.

Her only response was to adopt a scowl on her face, stand up and kick me in the side, then just walk away fuming.

I head a thud and saw Pyrrha come flying in and land next to me.

"You all right?" I asked

"She gave me a nod before speaking, "Yes I am alright, but what happened to you coming back?"

"Yeah sorry," pushed myself off the ground, "you can blame snow angel for that though."

Standing up I caught sight of a red blur zooming towards the Deathstalker, only to get swatted away like a bug. Ruby stood back up and shot the thing in the face, yet not even leaving a scratch. Realizing her mistake, Ruby ran back towards us while Yang went to go meet her half way. That's when I noticed the giant bird flying around. With a flap of its wings, it sent out its feathers like giant throwing knives that tried to skewer the red cloaked girl. Though failing to do that, it did manage to snag her cloak and effectively pin her to the ground. That was all the Deathstalker needed as it swung it's stinger down to impale the little reaper.

I had just reloaded my BAR and Sequoia and was about to shoot the stinger when a white blur sped towards the downed girl and suddenly, the stinger was incased in ice. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Weiss standing over a seemingly unharmed Ruby. And…are they seriously having a conversation in front of that thing?!

While they made their way back I took the opportunity to grab one of the artifacts. I wasn't surprised that they were oversized chess pieces. From what I read about Ozpin was that he both loved chess and symbolism, no doubt they were meant to represent something. I grabbed what I guess was the Rook piece and decided to atomize it for safe keepings.

That was a mistake.

"OOOOHHHH!"

I forgot that the others were there and apparently the girl with a pink dress saw me use my pipboy. Before I could say anything she was suddenly in my face talking at several miles a minute. "What was that flashy thing? Was it magic? Are you a magician? I love magicians, almost as much sloths still nowhere as much as pancakes though. I didn't like it that one time when Zombozo tried to saw me in half. He didn't like it after I_" She was suddenly cut her off by a boy in a green outfit with black hair and pink eyes put his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about Nora. She can get… overexcited. I'm Ren." He said after finally getting the girl named Nora to calm down, sort of.

"Seems like an understatement. I'm Jaune and my partner over there is Pyrrha." I said motion over to where the red head was watching us.

I then heard a monstrous squawk and looked up to see the oversized pigeon of a monster start flying back towards us.

"Uh guys, that things coming back around."

"Remember what Ozpin said, all we have to do is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, we don't have to fight these things." Was Ruby's answer.

I decided to speak up. "Actually were probably going to have to fight the bird, but we better do it where we aren't out in the open." I got several nods of agreement.

With that, Ruby grabbed the knight piece and ran ahead of us and back towards the cliffs.

…

We had just exited the tree line when we entered what looked like more ruins. I briefly wondered why these things were here, but I quickly pushed the thought aside to focus on the bigger issue. Such as staying out of sight of the evil murder bird. What I wouldn't give for some vertibirds for back up right now.

Pyrrha and I had just ducked behind a pillar when we heard crashing coming from behind us. Apparently the death Deathstalker broke free and had followed us. "Shit! Big, armored and ugly is back!"

Taking my statement as a cause to move, we ran towards the bridge while Nora bombarded what Weiss told me was a Nevermore **(Anyone else read Poe's The Raven?)**.

I took a few moments to turn around and fire a few ice rounds with my BAR at the Deathstalker's already frost bitten legs. When we had made it just past the half way point of the bridge, I saw the Nevermore come back and I barely had enough time to throw myself forward before the Grimm destroyed the spot where I just was.

After a few curses, I stood up to see Ren, Pyrrha and Blake with their back to the ravine and just barely holding the scorpion Grimm off. "We have to get over there." I said, directing my statement towards Nora. Her response was to hold her grenade launcher at the ready and say "Let's do this."

"Though the lack of a bridge might be a problem."

Looking over, I saw Nora put on an almost crazy smile before she suddenly shoved me backwards and on to the ground. I barely got a word out before her launcher transformed into a FUCKING WARHAMMER! She lifted it up and was just about to bring it down on the bridge.

"Nora are you crazy!"

That's when I was sent flying and she followed saying "WEEEEE!" with pure happiness.

 _I guess that answers that question._ Was my last thought before landing with a thud.

After getting up from the ground _again,_ I noticed the ground was starting to crumble.

"We need to move." I said towards the other three…wait three? Where did Blake go, uh never mind.

Without another word, we all charge the Grimm. Bringing back my right arm, I tossed my BAR high into the air. I then unholstered my Ranger Sequoia and pressed a small button on my pipboy. I suddenly felt the familiar tingle of electricity flooding my nerves as the world seemed to slow to a crawl. I saw the Deathstalker in full detail now, everything from the small scars from previous fights to the hate gleaming in its beady orange.

Taking aim, I saw six red dust bullets tear through the things largest eyes and filling the sockets with fire. After the final shot, the world went back to its normal speed and the Grimm reeled back and roared in agony. Pyrrha deflected one of its flailing claws while Ren started shooting at the bright stinger. While I still ran forward, I holster my revolver and held out my hand to catch my BAR that had just fallen back to Earth…eh, Remnant.

"Shoot a grenade under the thing!" I called out to Nora, who looked more than happy to oblige. With another grenade from the launcher, the force of the blast shot outwards in all directions .The pink explosive under its unarmored body blew off it half frozen legs and more importantly, blew the Deathstalker into the air.

With our path clear, all four of us ran to the other side of the bride and back onto solid ground. We turned around when we felt an earth shaking impact. What greeted us was the Deathstalker clinging to life and only half its body hanging off the side of the cliff. Its bone covered head towards us, while its remaining eyes were covered in its own blackish red blood.

Without a word I started walking towards the Grimm while I put the BAR back into my pipboy's storage. "Be careful Jaune." I heard Pyrrha call out. Once I was face to face with the thing, I planted my foot on the spot between where its large eyes used to be. "Sorry buddy, but it's going to take more than an oversized bug to take _me_ out." With that, I gave shoved the monster over the edge and into the abyss below.

I heard the faint footsteps of my classmates and partner come up beside me. However our attention was captured by the sight of Ruby…dragging the Nevermore…up the side of a cliff…then decapitating it.

…

…

…

"Well that looked awesome. Hey guys, I just realized something." I turned to them. I didn't see any ruins or ravines where we got launched. I think were at the wrong cliffs.

Pyrrha seemed to shrug it off while Nora didn't seem to care at all and just went on smiling. Ren however, gave a sigh of exhaustion and fell face first and just laid there on the ground.

…

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikkos, Nora Valkyrie" hearing our names called we all went up onstage to face the headmaster and considering the other people he called up were put into teams, I knew the same would happen to us.

We all stood with our hands behind our backs as he spoke to us. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team Juniper." On the screen with our pictures, our initials came together to say JNPR. The name was alright, though I wish we could be called team Awesome like in the Mojave. Then again, I was the only one to call us that since Arcade, Cass, Boone, and surprisingly ED-E hated it. Oh well.

"Lead by Jaune Arc." I was a little surprised but just decided to go with it. Pyrrha gave me a small supportive smile as we left the stage. "I'm sure you'll do a grand Job Jaune."

"I hope so."

With that we went over to the side to watch the rest of the teams.

…

 **Squire Jake**

My heart was pounding in my chest. Its frantic beats were so loud I thought the eyebot could hear it. Here I was, a 16 year old kid being sent to his possible death.

To think the day started out nice. I woke up with the rest of the squires and after a few hours of training, we were allowed to spar in the citadels courtyard. I beat bobby finally and I won some snack cakes when I beat Emily in a race. It was going good until the eyebot came to Elder Sarah Lyons with a message from one of the West coast chapters. I'm not sure but apparently they needed help to find someone. Must people someone important to ask for help all the way out here.

When I was called for a special mission was excited beyond belief, until I found out I was going to escort the eyebot, apparently named ED-E to the Washington Monument. Since most of the Supermutants in the Capital wasteland were dead, there was no reason to keep it staffed. Since there weren't any brotherhood of steel soldiers there, that could only mean one thing.

I was taking the robot to see one of our freelancers, more of a mercenary really. And that's why my heart was currently hammering in my chest. If any of the other squires asked if I was scared, id tell them no. I was terrified. I was terrified that I would die in this run down elevator.

With a jerk and a small ding, the elevator doors opened. The first thing I heard was what sounded like music.

 _~He's hackin' wackin' and smackin'_

 _He's hackin' wackin' and smackin'_

 _He's hackin' wackin' and smackin'_

 _He just hacks wacks choppin that meat~_

The first thing I saw was an empty chair right next to the radio that was playing the music. A Nuka Cola Quantum was sitting on top of it. If one were to sit in the chair they would have a great view of the mall. Stepping out of the elevator, I suddenly felt the unmistakable feeling of a razor sharp at your throat.

"What's a nice kid like you doing here? Come to see little ol me? Hehe." the unmistakably young male voice said with laugh.

" I-I came with a robot who has a job for F-Freelance Elias W-Walker. Ordered to by Elder L-Lyons." I stuttered. With those words the blade was gone. I still just stood there shaking while the man stepped into my sight.

The first thing I notices was his height. I was slightly above average height myself, yet this man was about a foot shorter than me, give or take a few inches. He had on black and grey combat boots and pants, similar to the ones Talon mercenaries wore. He had on a simple light blue short-sleeved shirt with yellow trim. It looked like someone took the top half of a vault jumpsuit and cut off the sleeves. He had a grayish black pipboy and glove on his left arm that gave off a green glow while his right had a black fingerless glove. He also had bits of armor strapped onto him including a knee pad, and a pauldron on his left soldier.

His face made him look younger than I knew he was and his short black hair looked like he combed it and tried to take care of it. His left eye was a pale green; his right eye however is what caught my attention. A small scar ran from the top of his nose ran horizontally into the eye. The White sclera was instead silver metal and the iris was glowing a light blue.

"So you gonna tell me about the job or are you just going to waste my time. I hate it when people waste my time." He said, shaking me out of my observations.

ED-E go in front of me and gave off a series of beeps that sounded strangely like he was cursing.

"Do you kiss you maker with that mouth little guy? So, robo you apparently got a job for me. It better be good. I've been rather bored lately. Nothing attacks me anymore so I haven't killed anything for too long. It's not fair!" He whined sadly. He almost looked like a pouting kid. That is until he suddenly brightened up and smiled. The smile made me shiver, it was like a predator looking at its prey.

"Hopefully you this little job of yours might be…fun." His smile only grew.

I could faintly hear the end of the song as he stood there watching. The smile never left his face.

 _~That Butcher Pete is a crazy man_

 _Tries to chop down the wind and the rain_

 _Just hacks on anything he can get_

 _Say, turn this record over, you ain't heard nothing yet~_

…

 **And there's the initiation chapter, hopefully it was up to your expectations.**

 **So yeah! I'm putting in the Lone Wander and ED-E. Hell, I'm even going to do some pairing for them. The ship names shall 'Love Machines' and 'Quantum Float'. Their respective partners should be obvious. Also in case I wasn't clear, Elias is wearing the armored jumpsuit with the sleeves cut off so it's short sleeved, boots and pants of talon company and has a cybernetic right eye.**

 **His weapon the BAR is the 'Browning Automatic Rifle', the real name of the automatic rifle from Dead Money. I put it in since several of you suggested it. In case you noticed, Jaune's aura had wisps of amber in it. Well wasteland Jaune is till different than canon Jaune since he's had to kill and be tougher, that effects his very soul.**

 **For fellow Americans:** **Stop it people! Stop routing for Trump and Clinton! One is an idiot and the other lies through their teeth and constantly changes her view to get votes! Sorry I politically ranted; I just wanted to say that.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
